Esto no puede estarme pasando a MI!
by MarianRadcliffe
Summary: Que pasaría si por hacer un bien haces un mal! Ginny, por no tener precaución con una poción, a hecho que Harry tuviera la mala suerte de estar REJUVENECIENDO a cada momento… ¿Harry llegara a convertirse en el Ovulo de Lily y el esperma de James?
1. El regalo ideal

Hola a todos! Esta es mi nueva historia, he estado trabajando mucho, con ella, durante meses… así que… espero criticas! Jejejejeje…

OH! Antes que se me olvide…. Las palabra **sombreadas** (menos los títulos) son las cosas que piensan los personajes… Ahora si, Disfrútenla…

**El regalo ideal**

Años han paso y con ellos:

Harry pudo vencer a Voldemort, le dieron el cargo de jefe del departamento de Aurores. Decidió crear una brigada, especial, de Auores llamada "ED". Vivía en la ciudad mágica de Londres y SOLTERO.

Ron y Hermiones tenían un año de casados, son vecinos de Harry y son los mejores Aurores, miembros del ED.

Nuestra querida Ginny vivía, sola, a unas cuadras del trío (Harry, Ron y Hermione), es muy buena Aurora, miembro del ED (la favorita de Harry, SHUUUU! Es un secreto), y aun enamorada de nuestro querido Harry.

Draco fue aceptado, en la orden, después de dar muy buen material a la orden y traicionar a los mortifagos. Auror del ED.

Snape pues… digamos que todo era un plan, por más duro que sea, y cooperó para la salvación del mundo mágico.

¡¡¡TODOS, feliz mente, Aurores!

Pero bueno, esto no es mas que un repaso a la vidas de cada quien. Nuestra historia empieza cuando:

Ginny estaba emocionada con la fiesta de cumpleaños de su querida Madre Molly, que seria dentro de 3 semanas. Decidida, se propuso hacerle un regalo, echo por ella misma, ya que seria especial y único. Lo malo es que no tenia ni IDEA de que regalarle. No quiso consultarle, ni a su familia ni amigos, porque siempre pasaba que: Le aconsejaban malos regalos, Fred y George le robaban la idea, o la delataban con la sorpresa. Así que decidió quedarse una semana, en la casa de sus padres y poner mucha atención a su madre durante ese periodo, para ver que es lo que mas le hacia falta, necesitaba o quisiera, para ella hacer lo posible.

Ginny estaba, sentada, en la sala viendo a su madre detenidamente, la cual estaba tejiendo uno suéteres. Ya tenía 3 días cumplidos de la semana PRM (Proyecto Regalo Mamá)

-Ginny, querida, me tienes nerviosa, han pasado 3 días de tu estadía aquí no haces mas que mirarme, pasa algo?- pregunto con dulzura y tranquilidad.

-no mamá, todo esta bien, solo que…- Ginny no halla excusa. –me gusta verte tejer.- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

Molly sonrió y siguió tejiendo. –pues… me gustaría dejar de tejer grandes suéteres y tejer ropita de bebé- dijo riendo.

Ginny se alarmo, de alguna forma su cabeza pensó en que el regalo perfecto seria un bebé de ella pero **de ninguna forma! **razono **Seria** **único, bello y seria echo por mi "y alguien mas", pero NO!**

-Ginny, cariño, estas bien?- pregunto Molly preocupada al ver que Ginny hacia muecas.

Ginny salio de sus pensamientos -jeje! Disculpa, de repente estaba pensado- dijo con una sonrisa. Molly sonrió.

-no sabes la faltan que me hacen mis hijos!- dijo Molly con cara triste.

-ay mami, sabes que también me haces falta, no solo a mi sino a todos!- dijo Ginny y fue abrazar a su madre.

-es que… se que la magia ayuda a hacer labores domesticas, pero, si estas desganada, nada te sale bien, por lo menos los tenia a ustedes para hacerme sentir fuerte y me ayudaban.- decía en lagrimas Molly.

-mami sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras! Solo me tienes que mandar una lechuza y estaré de forma inmediata.- decía Ginny mientras le secaba la lagrimas a su madre.

-lose hija, lose, pero, no es lo mismo… me hacen falta sus peleas, sus llantos, sus risas…- y reventó a llorar.

Ginny, solo se limito a abrazar a su madre. Después de 30 minutos tratando de consolar a su madre, Ginny, decido persuadirla para dormir, la cual acepto.

-una siesta no me viene nada mal- diciendo esto, Molly, se encamino a su recamara.

Ginny suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que su madre se había calmado. Se acostó en el sofá y decidió pensar. Era verdad, su madre le hacia falta en muchas cosas domesticas como: cocinar **Nadie cocina como ella **pensó, limpiar **Siempre me mantenía mi cuarto y ropa limpia** pensó de nuevo, y consejos **cuando la necesito, siempre esta para mi** pensó nuevamente, **lo que es el precio de crecer** pensó de forma deprimente. **Deja de pensar en eso que vas a terminar como tu mamá… leyendo novelas con una caja de chocolates!** Se sentó y se restregó la cara. En ese momento le vino la idea del mejor regalo! Se paro y corrió hasta su cuarto, busco en viejos libros de pociones y en otros, pero, después de 2 horas, de búsqueda, nada la ayudaba. –donde podré…?- pensó mientras daba vueltas en su cuarto, el cual estaba echo un chiquero por culpa de la larga búsqueda. En eso se le ilumino el pensamiento. –LA BIBLIOTECA!- se dijo como si fuera uno de los descubrimientos mas grandes de la historia. Se arreglo en menos de 10 minutos y se puso en marcha. Bajo las escaleras y escribió una nota _"Salí, vuelvo antes de anochecer… Besos Ginny" _coloco la nota en la mesa y se fue a su destino por Red Flu.

Ginny llego a un elegante y enorme edificio como de 5 pisos y de ancho como un campo de Quidditch, hecho de puro mármol blanco, donde las repisas, hechas de caoba, resaltaban dando un aspecto muy formal al sitio, y los libros volaban de un lado a otro. Ginny, sin pensarlo 2 veces, se dirigió a la bibliotecaria la cual estaba en un escritorio circular ubicado en el centro de la biblioteca.

-Biblioteca_JK.ROWLING_en que puedo ayudarle- dijo una señora de aspecto huesudo, con un cabello muy bien amarrado, semblante severo, y con una túnica gris.

-si… buenas…- dijo Ginny tímidamente y carraspeo la garganta. –Estoy buscando libros de pociones-

-exactamente para que clase de pociones?- pregunto la bibliotecaria.

-pues… algo así como para belleza- dijo, Ginny, tímidamente. La verdad es que la bibliotecaria le recordaba mucho a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-algo en especial?- pregunto la bibliotecaria.

–ah?- pregunto, Ginny, sin comprender.

La bibliotecaria puso los ojos en blanco, en símbolo de amargura -Belleza propia, animal, plata, etc…-

-ah! ok, pues…- Ginny comprendió la pregunta y sonrió con nerviosismo. -belleza propia- dijo, de forma decidida. **Otra pregunta mas metiche?** Pensó de mala gana.

La bibliotecaria levanto la varita y un libro bajo desde la ultima repisa ubicada en el ultimo piso, del edificio, hacia sus manos. –tome- dijo mientras le entregaba el libro. –le advierto que es muy viejo y delicado, puede que algunas pócimas solo salgan en ese libro o no se vean bien. Le pido que tenga cuidado y silencio por favor-

-gracias- dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba en una mesa, pero que no tuviera vista de la bibliotecaria, ya que le ponía los pelos de punta. –Veamos…- se puso a buscar en el viejo libro. Después de varios minutos, Ginny, quedo maravillada del libro, había pócimas para todo tipo, más de una vez tomo nota para ella misma. Después de 400 páginas, la pelirroja se topo con una poción ideal, la cual se llamaba "Poción Emvigor", -levanta el ánimo y fortifica el espíritu- se dijo en susurros. –es perfecta!- se emociono, pero tenia un problema, no se veían bien algunos ingredientes. Se sintió frustrada, pero vio bien algunas partes de la receta y pudo adivinar mas de un ingrediente. **Ni modo, será adivinando** pensó y se puso a escribir la receta y los pasos en un pergamino. Más de una vez tuvo duda sobre algún ingrediente, pero eso no la hizo cambiar de idea y continúo escribiendo. Al terminar entrego el libro y se encamino a comparar los ingredientes e ir a su casa.

Mas de una ocasión no entendía los ingredientes y tuvo que pedir ayuda a mas de un vendedor. Cuando terminar la "gran búsqueda" se en camino a su casa, al llegar, esta pudo ver que su hermano Ron, Hermione y… Harry, estaban en la sala.

-hola chicos!- saludo Ginny y empezó a repartir besos y abrazos. Se intimido un poco cuando saludo a Harry. –y mamá ya se levanto?-

-no, cuando llegamos estaba dormida y no a despertado aun. Como te ha ido con ella?- pregunto, Ron, sonriendo.

-pues, esta algo depre- dijo Ginny mientras todos tomaban asientos. –dice que nos extraña mucho.-

-espero que en su cumple años se alegre!- dijo Ron de forma preocupante.

-claro que si! le aremos una buena fiesta- dijo Harry animando el ambiente.

-será en una semana- dijo, Hermione, emocionada. –hay que planear todo!-

-por cierto, Ginny, ya tienes pensado que le vas a regalar?- pregunto, Ron, con mucha curiosidad.

-Si! y será el mejor- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-si? y… que es?- pregunto Ron, pero mas curioso que antes.

-no les voy a decir!- dio Ginny en tono infantil.

-vamos hermanita! Comparte con tu hermano.- dijo Ron con cara de perrito abandonado.

-NO!- dijo Ginny en tono decidido.

-eres una egoísta!- dijo Ron y se cruzo de brazos como niño malcriado.

Herms y Harry rieron por la escena.

-vamos Ron, deja a tu hermana- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-es que… no es justo!- dijo de mala gana, Ron.

-que no es justo, para ti, Ron?- pregunto Ginny de forma obstinada.

-pues… eres la consentida… por lo tanto conoces bien a mamá y… no quieres compartir la información!- dijo Ron filosóficamente.

-MENTIRA!- dijo Ginny molesta. –yo nunca fui mas querida que ustedes, admito que si se cosas de mamá porque es mujer y yo también!– hizo una pausa para ver a su hermano. –ADEMAS!- se levanto de su puesto haciendo que el trío se alarmara. –YO! No les voy a decir nada a ustedes porque siempre hay algo que arruina mi regalo!- dijo, encolerizad, a Ron, el cual se limito a ponerse rojo.

-Pues…- El pelirrojo se levanto de su puesto para estar al mismo nivel de su hermana. Harry y Herms se alarmaron más. -eres muy buena eligiendo regalos y pues…-

-que!- lo reto Ginny. –pues que?-

-AH!- se rindió Ron. –tengo 25 años y estoy muy grande como para pelear con un niña!.- dijo en tono altanero.

-QUE DIJISTE?- pregunto Ginny con la ira al máximo. Odiaba que le dijeran niña, para ella era, la palabra niña, significaba: inmadura, tonta, impotente, poca cosa, y etc., etc.

-chicos… no hay porque pelear- intervino, algo nerviosa, Hermione, la cual se puso entre su marido y su cuñada. –Ron, no tienes porque ofender a tu hermana, si ella no quiere decirte, pues, esta en su derecho.- dijo viendo a Ron el cual estaba rojo sin quitarle la mirada a Ginny. Herms miro a Harry en busca de ayuda.

Harry tosió y se levanto de su puesto. –bueno, bueno… dejemos la pelea… vine a darte una formación, Ginny- dijo de forma seria.

Ginny volteo y miro a los ojos verdes que la mataban. –y que es?- pregunto de mala gana.

Harry alzo una ceja, por la contesta de la pelirroja, y prosiguió. -pues… mañana, a primera hora, tenemos una reunión-

-sobre?- pregunto secamente, Ginny.

**Que GENIO!** Pensó Harry -sobre técnicas de combate- dijo un poco rojo.

-ok… pues… estaré allí- dijo mas calmada Ginny. –quieren galletas?- pregunto a todos.

-lo siento, pero, Herms y yo nos tenemos que ir ya- dijo Ron, también mas calmado.

-Que!- dijo Ginny, volviendo a ponerse de muy mal humor. –Ron, creo que, mi mamá, le gustaría ver al menor de sus varones y a su nuera.- dijo viendo a su hermano a los ojos.

Ron bajo la cabeza -Lose, pero, tenemos una reunión con unos amigos del edificio y…-

-RON! No me escuchaste?- dijo Ginny ya harta de escuchar las necedades de su hermano. –Mamá se siente sola… eso no vale para ti?-

-Si vale!- dijo Ron, molesto, poniéndose frente a su hermana, en símbolo de intimidar.

-NO parece!- dijo Ginny. Su mirada reflejaba odio. –y una cosa mas, si piensas que me vas a intimidar, Ronald Bilius Weasley, TE EQUIVOCAS!- dijo dando un paso al frente para estar mas cerca de su hermano.

Ron frunció el seño. –sabes algo?... búscate un hombre para que se te quite esa amargura, tengas una vida y sepas a lo que es NO TENER TIEMPO!- Ginny sintió un fuerte golpe en el corazón y rogó para que no le salieran las lágrimas.

Hermione y Harry bajaron la cabeza. Sabían que esto no iba hacer bueno.

Herms decidió hablar -Ron, no debiste…-

-CLARO QUE SI!- grito molesto, Ron, y miro a su hermana. –antes espantaba a todos los chicos que se te acercaban, pero ahora pondré letreros, en todas partes, que dirán "MI HERMANA NECESITA UN HOMBRE PARA HACER SU PATÉTICA VIDA Y…-

PLAS! Ginny le dio una cachetada a su hermano y corrió a su vieja alcoba con lágrimas llorando.

Ron se quedo paralizado, con una mano en la mejilla golpeada, y miro como su hermana corría en llantos a su cuarto. Después de unos segundos, se escucho como se cerraba, una puerta, haciendo un ruido seco y fuerte.

-que fue eso!- se escucho, del piso de arriba, la pelirroja mayor "Molly". –Ginny?- pregunto y bajo las escaleras para encontrase con el trío. –Hola mis amores… que fue ese ruido, donde esta Ginny?- pregunto entre contenta y alarmada.

-mejor pregúntele a su hijo- dijo Hermione viendo a Ron, el cual bajo la cabeza y decidió ir a ver a su hermana.

-a donde crees que vas?- pregunto Harry en un tono altanero, colocándose frente a Ron para impedirle el paso.

Ron se extraño por la actitud de su amigo -que dices?... Harry… es mi hermana y…-

-no! ya hiciste suficiente.- dijo Harry mirando a Ron con todo el odio del mundo.

-mejor, yo, voy a verla.- dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras.

-que… que sucede?- pregunto, Molly, un poco preocupada, mirando a los chicos. Ron solo miraba a Harry de forma apenada, y Harry miraba a Ron como si fuera a matarlo.

-nada señora Weasley, solo un "pequeño inconveniente"- dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa a Molly.

-pues… espero que ya lo hallan arreglando… ya son grandecitos como para tener berrinches infantiles!- dijo Molly alzando una ceja y poniendo ambas manos en la cintura. –vengan! Vamos a comer galletas.-

Ron solo se limito a Sonreír y seguir a su madre al igual que Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Espero que les haya gustado… quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi novio querido "Felix" y a una gran amiga y socia "Elisa"… CHAUUUUU!


	2. Un lindo deprimente recuerdo

**Un lindo deprimente recuerdo**

-Ginny, Abre, soy yo!- decía Hermione, cansa de implorar, tras la puerta. Estaba preocupada, ya que la escuchaba llorar.

-DÉJAME!- se oyó un grito tras la puerta.

Hermione se arto y decidió un método, algo imprudente, para entrar. –Ginny escúchame…-

-AH! como entraste?- pregunto, Ginny, alarmada. La pelirroja estaba tumba en su cama boca arriba, al ver a su cuñada, aparecer de la nada, se asusto y se sentó de golpe, secándose las lagrimas.

-es obvio, no?- dijo Hermione, sabia que la pregunta, de Ginny, fue reflejo del susto. –oye… relájate…-

-no puedo… Ron nunca me había hablado de esa forma.- dijo en sollozos y se abrazo de Hermione.

-Oh! No te pongas así- dijo, Hermione, de forma consolante –tu hermano es muy infantil, y tú lo sabes. Demuéstrale que eres más madura que él- dijo mientras le sacaba las lágrimas a Ginny.

-pero fue muy severo…- dijo volviendo a llorar, Ginny.

-lose, lose… Hasta Harry se dio cuenta.- dijo Hermione volviendo a abrazarla.

-Harry?- pregunto con delicadeza, Ginny, y se gano una sonrisa de Hermione.

-si, Harry- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras le acomodaba el cabello, a Ginny, con los dedos.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Ginny enderezándose y aclarándose la garganta.

-pues…- Dijo, en forma picara, Hemione. –Ron venia ver lo que te pasaba y Harry lo detuvo en seco… tenias que ver su mirada… demostraba rabia- dijo, Hermione, y Ginny abrió los OjOs del interés. Hermione decidió continuar para quitarle la tristeza a su cuñada y tranquilizarla. –se ve que esta pendiente de ti-

-de que hablas Herms!- dijo, Ginny, con tono de reproche. –de seguro… me defendió como un amigo a una amiga, o un hermano a una hermana…-

-Ginny, abre los ojos!- dijo Hermione rogando de que Ginny viera la luz.

Ginny se paro de la cama y se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto. -Herms, esto lo hemos hablado millones de veces y no he cambiado mi forma de pensar!- dijo en tono triste. –si Harry me hubiera amado de verdad… el hubiera vuelto conmigo después de la batalla…- dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. –pero no, tuvo que negarme el amor ese día…- Ginny perdió su mirada en un árbol que estaba frente su ventana. Un árbol que, desde hace unos años, a ella le llamaba la atención mas que a nada. Ella no sabia el porque se sentía tan atraída. Acaso eran los bellos pájaros que vivían y cantaban en él y hacían la mañanas hermosas? **No, no es eso**. Pensó. O las ardillas que se veían cómicas peleando por la comida y hacían sus tardes divertidas?. **Tampoco es eso**. Pensó de nuevo. Y la bella y refrescante, sombra, que la relajaban, eso era?. **Nop**. Pensó. Pero seria el hecho que ocurrió, hace unos años atrás, en ese sitio, que jamás se le olvidaría a su corazón, mente y alma; Acaso era eso? **…** no pensó, la simple idea de recordar ese día la entristecían mucho.

………………………….Hace unos años atrás…………………………………………..

Una gran fiesta se hacia en casa de los Weasley. El motivo de la celebración era el regreso del trío, después de 3 años, de la batalla ganada contra el Lord Oscuro (Voldemort). Una joven pelirroja de 18 años, se arreglaba lo mejor posible para tal evento.

Se estaba maquillando y peinando en su tocador -por fin te podré ver!- le dijo a una foto que estaba en un lindo marco de madera, puesta en esa mesa. En esa foto se podía ver a Harry besando en la mejilla a la pelirroja y, esta, sonreía. Ambos personajes saludaban. –UYYYYY! No aguanto la emoción- dijo feliz mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

Cuando la mayoría de los invitados estaban, Ginny, decido bajar para esperar al trío. Casi todos sus amigos, y familiares, quedaron con la boca abierta al verla bajar las escaleras. Esta lucia un vestido blanco muy corto, escotado en el busto y en su espalda, dejando ver muy bien su delicada piel porcelana. Su cara estaba sutilmente maquillada, y su cabello estaba amarrado con una coleta. Se veía preciosa.

-Ginny, mi cielo, por fin bajaste!- le dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-ay mami, estoy que me muero de la emoción!- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-lose! Yo también. Volver a ver a Ron, Harry y Hermione, después de estos años sin verlos, me mata de la alegría!- dijo Molly corriendo a la cocina, feliz, a terminar lo suyo. Ginny sonrió y se unió a la fiesta.

Después de una hora, una carroza, color negro y muy elegante, se para al frente de la casa. –LLEGARON!- grito Ginny que no dejaba de ver por la ventana.

-BIEN, bien… todo bien?- salio de la cocina, Molly, súper nerviosa, quitándose el delantal y se coloco frente la puerta para abrirla.

Ginny estaba que no la sostenían sus pies de la emoción. **Llego el momento,** se dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Tocaron la puerta. A Ginny se le salía el corazón. Molly abrió la puerta y el trío entro. Todos saludaban con gran emoción. Molly los abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos. –ESTÁN DESNUTRIDOS!- dijo, con cara de preocupación, inspeccionándolos.

Ginny no podía amoverse **Ahí esta!** Se dijo emocionada cuando vio a su moreno.

Harry saludo a todos, pero, su corazón, casi se le detiene, por la emoción de ver a su chica **Merlin! Esta preciosa**. Trago saliva con dificultad y fue corriendo asía ella.

-Harry!- dijo Ginny, mientras lo abrazaba con lagrimas de felicidad.

-Ginny!- Harry correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa y agua en los ojos. –extrañaba tu aroma a flores!- y la abrazo mas fuerte.

-pensé que nunca los volvería ver- dijo, llorando, Ginny, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-pues… pensaste mal- dijo Harry secándole las lágrimas y besándola en la frente.

-SI! que tonta soy- dijo la pelirroja –ahora podemos empezar de nuevo-

Harry entristeció su mirada –Ginny, yo…-

-Hola hermanita!- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa enorme, interrumpiendo el momento.

-RON!- dijo Ginny y abrazo a su hermano con mucho amor. –HERMS!- saludo a su amiga que estaba detrás del pelirrojo.

-hola amiga!- dijo hermione llorando y abrazando a Ginny.

Después de que los chicos se instalaron en la casa, del anunció del casamiento de Ron y Hermione, y de estar en ambiente con la celebración, Harry, quien bailaba una canción romántica con su chica, decide hablar con ella.

-podemos hablar?- le pregunta, en susurros, al oído de la pelirroja.

-Claro!- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Ambos detuvieron su baile y salieron al patio. Era una noche con muchas estrellas –ven, vamos al árbol de allá- dijo y señalo un árbol.

Harry estaba temblando, lo que iba a decir no iba hacer fácil. Se colocaron bajo el árbol. Harry la miro a sus ojos color fuego y acaricio su mejilla con su dedo pulgar para luego tocar sus labios. –no sabes como te extrañe- dijo con delicadeza y la beso a los labios.

-tu también me hiciste falta- dijo Ginny abrazándolo. Ginny aspiro su aroma, el aroma que tanto extrañaba.

-Ginny… esto no será fácil… pero… lo tengo que decir.- dijo Harry con la voz quebrada.

Ginny sonrió y lo miro a los ojos, pero se preocupo ya que, este, miraba al suelo con cara de tristeza. –que sucede?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-pues… no podemos estar juntos- dijo, triste, mirándola a los ojos.

-que?... no entiendo…- dijo algo aturdida, no se esperaba eso del chico que mas amaba.

-no podemos pensar en un futuro… lo nuestro no puede ser- dijo Harry desviando su mirada, de los ojos de ella. Estaba muy triste, en su voz se sentía.

-Harry… pero… que dices!- dijo Ginny llorando. –por que me haces esto?- pregunto desesperada en lagrimas.

-Ginny… entiende… mi vida es una desgracia, esta maldita… los morifagos me buscaran por venganza… y podrían herirte- dijo Harry llorando en silencio. –tu sabes que no soporto que te lastimen.-

-pero… me estas hiriendo y lastimando, ahora, con lo que me dices…- dijo, Ginny, en un frágil hilo de voz. –Harry, el amor puede contra todo!... el amor no es vencido ni en la muerte! No lo hagas por favor…- se dejo caer e sus rodillas para luego llorar desconsoladamente.

Harry no pudo verla en esas condiciones y se arrodillo al lado para abrazarla. –Ginny, no me quiero arriesgar… prefiero verte de lejos que no verte nunca!-

Ginny se aferro mas a él -Harry… yo te amo… no me dejes… por favor… yo…- pero un beso no la dejo terminar.

Después de se profundo beso, Harry, la miro a los ojos -Yo también… pero entiende…-

-si, entenderé.- lo interrumpió ella. –Entenderé que no me amas, que solo fui un capricho.- dijo con el corazón partido.

-Ginny, no digas eso- le dijo Harry en tono preocupante. –Sabes que no es verdad lo que dices-

-Harry… si me amaras, no inventarías excusas para no estar a mi lado- dijo Ginny con tono de reproche.

-eso es mentira- dijo Harry desesperado. Ginny estaba tomando un rumbo el cual él no quería.

-ES VERDAD!- grito Ginny, estaba muy dolida. –tu no me amas… si me amaras no te importaría los mortifagos!- dijo, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-me importa tus, POR UN DEMONIO!... entiéndelo, lo ago por tu bien- dijo Harry molesto mientras se levanta del piso.

-NO! No lo entenderé, nunca lo entenderé… te odio, TE ODIO HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! Antes eras mi perdición, pero ahora eres mi DESGRACIA!- grito, Ginny, haciendo que Harry se le fuera el aire del dolor.

Harry la abrazo para calmarla -Ginny… mi vida…-

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- grito ella separándose de él. –ya no tienes ese privilegio conmigo… yo de tonta te espere, te ame, me ilusione, para que tu me salgas con ESTO!- Ginny estaba perdida en la rabia, por más que se quisiera calamar, no podía.

Harry empezó a llorar, todo lo que le decía ella, le dolía -Ginny…-

-El amor es más grande que todo, por lo menos para mí, no importa los obstáculos, no importan las desgracias. Lo que importa es corresponder ese amor y vivirlo hasta donde se pueda y no perder el tiempo en no compartirlo.- Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando a Harry a los verdes ojos. –no debería perder el tiempo contigo y menos tu conmigo ya que acabas de destruir lo que sentía por ti.- dijo con mucha seriedad. –Gracias por abrirme los ojos- dijo riendo de tristeza. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo a su casa.

Harry estaba desesperado –GINNY!- la llamo.

-LÁRGATE DE MI CASA DESGRACIADO!- grito la joven con todas su alma.

Harry callo en una depresión muy grande y se limito a llorar bajo ese árbol toda la noche. Ginny, quien dio una excusa para no seguir en la fiesta, subió a su cuarto, y lo vio por la ventana. Esta se metió en su cama, tenia pensado llorar hasta deshidratarse o hasta quedarse dormida.

-Ginny?- pregunto Hermione preocupada, mientras entraba al cuarto lentamente.

-Herms!.. es un desgraciado…- no podía seguir ya que las lagrimas no la dejaban. Hermione la tranquilizo y poco a poco escucho lo que sucedió. Solo Herms supo lo ocurrido.

………………………………………en la actualidad…………………………………….

Por ese motivo no sabia que sentía por ese árbol, repulsión o admiración? jamás lo sabrá.

-Ginny… no recuerdes lo sucedido…- dijo Hermione al ver que Ginny estaba perdida en la ventana.

-lo siento- se disculpo, Ginny, volviendo su mirada a Hermione. –pero…-

-pero nada… tu y Harry ya superaron lo sucedido- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Ginny solo trago saliva y se sentó al lado de su amiga. –lo que si te digo es que… entiende porque Harry actuó de esa forma.- Ginny la miro con el seño fruncido.

-que tengo que entender?- dijo, Ginny, de forma seca.

-pues… ese día estábamos regresando de pelear y… a lo mejor temió por ti… estaba muy a flor de piel lo sucedido… también recuerda que solo tenia, él, 19 años y… eran muchas cosas, extremadamente, malas, vividas para esa edad- Ginny no parecía convencida. –no tienes idea a lo que nos enfrentamos, te juro que… por un momento pensé que no estaría viva para contar lo sucedido, y creo que Harry también lo pensó y en que podían hacerle daño por medio de ti.- Hermione suspiro –si le dieras tiempo…-

Ginny la interrumpió. –Herms, han pasado 6 años, 6 largos y deprimentes años…-

La interrumpió, Hermione -por eso! Deberías…-

-YO?... debería, JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír.- la interrumpió Ginny, riendo de forma sarcástica. –Yo hice mucho… es él que debería- dijo de forma cortante. -si me quisiera, hubiera peleado para recuperar mi amor, y… míralo, es mi jefe y… _amigo_- dijo suspirando. –además, estoy con Daniel y… _lo amo_- dijo, lo ultimo, en tono deprimente.

-no sonaste convincente- dijo Hermione viéndola a los ojos.

-CLARO QUE SI, el me ha echo volver a… sentir lo que es… amar- dijo de forma nerviosa. –además…!- Ginny bajo la mirada. –el ya a salido con otras en estos años y… no me extraña que, mas de una, ya haya estado en… su… cama.- dijo casi apunto de llorar.

-recuerda lo que le dijiste ese día "que él iba a perder el tiempo contigo si pensaba seguir amándote… que él destruyo tú ilusión"… me imagino que se dio cuenta que fue un tarado y de que te perdió para siempre.- dijo Hermione, tratando de descifrar los hechos.

-Valla Herms! Que buena eres recordando- dijo Ginny sorprendida de su amiga.

-eso es gracias a los MILES de informes que me pide, Harry, llenar en cada ronda.- Dijo Herms y rieron dos.

Ginny reía, pero en su cabeza se hizo una gran pregunta **Tengo la culpa de que él se halla alejado de mi en todo este tiempo?** Pensó alarmada **NO! el tiene la culpa por no luchar por lo nuestro... es un cobarde!**. Se respondió, ella misma, la pregunta. **Pero… y si él lo pensó bien y durante este tiempo quiso volver, pero con lo que le dije no lo hizo?**. Se pregunto mucho mas angustiada**. AHHHH! Eso es pasado, yo… yo… yo amo a Daniel!** Trato de sonarse convincente de ella misma y dejo de pensar en el asunto.

Después de unos minutos, de hablar otras cosas, Hermione decidió bajar. –vienes?- le pregunto a al pelirroja. Ginny solo se limito a mirar el piso. –vamos! Tu mamá despertó… y Ron esta muy arrepentido.- dijo implorando.

Ginny lo pensó bien -ok- dijo sonriendo y se dispuso a acompañar a su amiga.

-hola corazones!- dijo Molly al ver a su hija bajar por las escalera.

Ginny sonrió delicadamente. Vio a su hermano, que se puso rojo como un tomate cuando la vio, comiendo galletas y a Harry tomando lo que quedaba de leche. Cuando termino, miro a Ginny y sonrió, pero no se dio cuenta que tenia un lindo bigote de leche. **Que lindo se ve!** Se dijo riendo. **NO! basta… no caigas de nuevo en sus encantos infantiles**. Se regaño y dejo de sonreír.

-que pasa?- le pregunto, Harry, sonriendo, a la pelirroja que no lo dejaba de ver.

-tienes un… bigote de… leche- dijo algo nerviosa, Ginny, con semblante serio. Harry abrió los ojos y se limpio, inmediatamente, la boca. **Como quisiera ser esa servilleta**. Se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ginny- La llamo Ron, interrumpiendo su seño de besar al ojiverde.

-dime?- pregunto seria, a su hermano.

Ron se levanto de su puesto y se coloco frente a su hermana. Ginny no movió ni una pestaña. Ron repentinamente la abrazo. –perdóname… eres mi única hermanita y me duele pelear contigo…- dijo sin dejarla de abrazar.

A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos y correspondió el abrazo. –yo igual hermano… no me vuelvas a decir eso, te lo pido-

Ron se separo de ella y le beso la frente. –te lo prometo.- Ginny sonrió al igual que los presentes y su hermano. –bueno mamá, nos tenemos que ir, gracias por las galletas.- dijo mientras besaba y abrazaba a su madre.

-si, gracias Señora Weasley- se levanto Harry de la mesa y beso a Molly en la mejilla.

-adiós suegra- se despidió Herms con un beso y un abrazo que fueron correspondidos.

-se me portan bien los tres- dijo Molly de forma maternal. –vengan mas seguido!- dijo sonriendo.

-seguro- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Ginny se despido de su hermano y cuñada, cuando llego el turno de Harry, esta se coloro un poco. En la noche, cuando sus padres estaban dormidos, Ginny decidió hacer la poción. Paso mucho trabajo, pero lo logro. Vertió el líquido, de color verde oscuro, en un frasco y le puso una etiqueta con el nombre "Emvigor". Contenta de lo que hizo, guardo el frasco en su cartera, para mostrársela a Hermione al día siguiente, para que la examinara, y se dispuso a dormir.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

HOLA! Jejejeje… pues… que dicen?... Eh?... HABLEN MAS DUROOO que no los escucho… o mejor! Déjenme CRITICAS….jejejeje… espero que les haya gustado… el primer y el segundo capi son como entradas de la verdadera historia… a partir de ahora, los capis, son la verdadera historia… digamos que acaban de comer una ensalada de entrada y ahora viene el plato FUERTE! Jejejeje… cuídense! CHAUUU!


	3. Emvigor

**Emvigor**

Al día siguiente, Ginny, fue directo a la oficina de su "jefe" Harry. Toco la puerta y escucho un "_pase_" –buenos días.- saludo la pelirroja mientras entraba. Pero quedo algo sorprendida la ver que no había nadie en la oficina. –no se suponía que teníamos una reunión horita?- pregunto mientras veía su reloj.

-si, solo tu y yo- dijo de forma inocente, Harry, mientras sonreia.

Ginny abrió los OjOs y se color un poco. –si?- pregunto extrañada.

-si- respondió él. –siéntate, quieres café, té, agua, algo…- **Un beso**. Lo último lo pensó para si.

-no, gracias.- dijo, Ginny, sonriendo, mientras tomando asiento. –y bien… cuales son las técnicas de combate?-

-pues…mañana llegan unos Auroes, recién graduados, y quiero que tú les enseñes técnicas de combate.- dijo, Harry, mientras sacaba dos pergaminos. En uno estaba la lista de los nuevos y en la otra estaba las técnicas que enseñaría.

Ginny miro las hojas con recelo. –no se supone que tienes un entrenador para este tipo de trabajo?- pregunto mirando a Harry.

-si, pero me gustaría que una de las mejores Aurores del escuadrón ED fuera quien diera esas técnicas, además es solo por un día, el resto lo hará el entrenador.- dijo con tranquilidad Harry. –lo quieres o no?- pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

Una de las cosas que, Ginny, le gustaba de que Harry fuera el jefe es que siempre preguntaba, a Ron, a Herms y a ella, si podían hacer el trabajo, nunca los mandaba o exigía como a los demás. –pues… me gustaría, pero… Herms no quiso?- pregunto.

-te pregunte a ti primero, si tu no quieres, pues, le diré a ella o a Ron- dijo con normalidad Harry.

Ginny se sonrojo al pensar que fue la primera opción de Harry. –que día es y a que hora?.- pregunto sonriendo.

-mañana a las 4pm- contesto Harry.

-Mañana?- pregunto, Ginny, con cara de fastidio.

-si, mañana- contesto Harry. **Se ve linda con esa cara**. Pensó sonriendo.

-no puede ser otro día?- pregunto Ginny, viendo a Harry.

-nop- contesto él con tranquilidad.

-otra hora?- pregunto, de nuevo, Ginny.

-no- contesto, Harry, un poco obstinado por esa discusión. Ginny miro de nuevo los pergaminos. –solo dime que no quieres y caso resuelto-

-si quiero, pero es el día y la hora lo que me impide.- dijo Ginny viendo Harry a sus verdes ojos **Me mata tus ojos** le dijo en pensamientos.

-que tienes planeado mañana a esa hora?- pregunto Harry extrañado.

-es que… tengo una cita con Daniel a esa hora.- dijo, Ginny, sonrojada.

Harry le hirvió la sangre. –pues… entonces olvídalo, le daré este trabajo a alguien que lo aprecie.- dijo en tono molesto.

Ginny noto el cambio, de humor, repentino de Harry. –pero…-

-pero nada! si te pones a pensar ese día que…- se aclaro la garganta para hablar de forma aguda. –"_Odio a Harry por ponerme este trabajo, tan bueno, el día de mi cita con Dani_"…- dijo imitando la voz de Ginny. –Durante el entrenamiento, pues olvídalo.- dijo con su voz normal, mientras le arrebataba, de las manos, los pergaminos.

Ginny se molesto por la aptitud de Harry. –que te pasa?- pregunto con tono severo.

-me molesta que relaciones el trabajo con tus "citas"- dijo Harry súper molesto. –eres una Auror ED… por lo tanto no puedes pensar en gafedades.-

Ginny se ofendió y se levanto de su puesto. –Eres patético.- diciendo esto se encamino a la salida.

-no… Ginny, espera!!!- la llamo Harry, arrepentido de lo que dijo. **Que estupido soy!!!** Se regaño. Se levanto de su puesto para agarrarla, pero, ¡¡¡PO!!! Callo al piso, dándose, con la punta del escritorio, en la cabeza.

Ginny volteo alarmada. –HARRY!- dijo mientras corría donde estaba el chico tirado. –Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada, esta ya estaba ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si… AHHH!!!... mi cabeza- dijo, Harry, mientras se sentaba en su silla y se tocaba la cabeza.

-Estas sangrando!- dijo, Ginny, alarmada, al ver sangre en la mano que, Harry, había tocado su cabeza. –toma- le dio su cartera- dentro de ella ahí una poción para dolores de cabeza, búscala… ya vengo- dijo mientras corría a la salida.

-a donde vas?- pregunto, Harry, adolorido, mientras la veía salir.

-a buscar la enfermera… tomate la pócima!!!- dijo y salio de la oficina.

Harry sonrió **Que linda es** y se puso a buscar la pócima. Lo malo es que se encontró con dos frascos, uno decía "Emvigor" y la otra con siglas "PDC". Como estaba muy adolorido como para esperar, a que Ginny le dijera cual era, y pensar cual es, decidió hacer el famoso "TIMARIN" que, en más de una ocasión, tuvo éxito en sus pruebas en el colegio. Puso los frascos en la mesa y empezó **De tin marin de do pingüe, cucara macara titere fue… **el dedo señalo el frasco que contenía"Emvigor" –AJA eres tu!!!- dijo contento, abrió la botella y se la bebió completa. –AAARRRGGG!!! Sabe a rayos!- dijo con una mueca de asco. Guardo los dos frascos en la cartera de Ginny y espero.

Ginny llego con la enfermera. –te tomaste la poción?- pregunto preocupada.

-si! y déjame decirte que sabe a rayos y no ayuda en nada, pero gracias- dijo Harry, sonriendo adolorido, mientras la enfermera le curaba la herida.

-te dejo en buenas manos, me retiro.- dijo Ginny, sonriendo, apunto de salir.

-Ginny!!!- la llamo, Harry, esta se detuvo y lo miro. –olvida lo del trabajo… mejor sal y diviértete con Daniel, discúlpame en verdad, yo no quise…-

-tranquilo. Gracias por entenderme.- sonrió, la pelirroja, y salio de la oficina. Ginny suspiro, al cerrar la puerta, y se dirigió a su oficina, la cual compartía con Herms. –hola!- saludo contenta.

-buenos días! Como te fue con Harry?- pregunto, la castaña, curiosa desde su escritorio.

-JAJAJAJAJA si supieras- rió, Ginny, lo cual sorprendió a Herms.

-Tan bueno fue?- pregunto, Hermione, sonriendo.

-pues, veras…- Ginny le contó, desde la entrada a la oficina de Harry, luego el motivo de la reunión, pasando por la pelea y cerrando, con broche de oro, con la caída.

-Valla!!! Pobre.- dijo Hermione para luego reír con Ginny.

-OH!, Por cierto… mira el regalo de mi mamá- dijo Ginny y se puso a buscar en su cartera, pero, se puso pálida al ver que la botella estaba vacía.

-que pasa?- pregunto Hermione al ver la cara de Ginny.

-creo que se rompió el frasco.- dijo, Ginny, amargada, pero, al inspeccionar el frasco, se dio cuenta que, este, estaba bien. Callo en la dura verdad. –OH NO!- dijo preocupada y vació su cartera en el escritorio.

-Ginny!- dijo, Hermione, al ver el reguero en el escritorio.

Ginny encontró el otro frasco, lleno, y palideció. –ese TONTO!!!- dijo molesta.

-de quien hablas?- pregunto, Hermione, con una ceja alzada por no entender nada.

-el tonto de Harry se tomo la poción que le iba a regalar a mi mama, en vez de esta.- y le dio el frasco, lleno, a su amiga.

-PDC?- pregunto, Herms, al ver la etiqueta.

-Para el Dolor de Cabeza- dijo, Ginny, con cara molesta. –no es obvio?- le pregunto a Hermione.

-pues… es difícil- dijo, Herms, con una sonrisa. –que tenia el otro?-

-era la pócima Emvigor- dijo Ginny con cara de desespero.

-Emvigor?- pregunto, de nuevo, Hermione.

-si, es una pócima que te sube el animo, ese era el regalo para mi mamá- dijo, Ginny, viendo el frasco vació con cara de decepción. Suspiro y luego lo echo a la basura.

-y se lo tomo Harry?- pregunto, Hermione, seria.

-SI!!! Por lo que veo- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga. –por que?, puede ser grave?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-en religad no se…- dijo en tono preocupante la castaña. –de donde la sacaste?-

-en un libro, muy viejo, de la biblioteca- dijo Ginny.

-magia antigua, eso puede ser malo. Y que ingredientes llevaba?- pregunto de nuevo, Hermione.

Ginny sonrió con nerviosismo -pues… algunos no se leían y me puse a adivinar y otros…-

-que hiciste QUE?!- pregunto, Hermione, molesta mientras caminaba a donde estaba Ginny.

-si, si, estuvo mal- dijo Ginny con tono de culpa. –pero, es que los efectos, que daban la poción, eran los necesarios para mi mamá. Lo traje para que lo examinaras y dieras tu opinión- se defendió.

-eso no es excusa Ginny. Me hubieras preguntado ANTES de hacerlo. Algunos ingredientes no se pueden mezclar… te pudo pasar algo mientras lo preparabas!!!- dijo molesta, Hermione. –Quien sabe que efectos puede tener, ahora, que "adivinaste" algunos ingredientes.-

-pues… los ingredientes que adivine existen y no me paso nada mientras la hacia- dijo, Ginny, en tono infantil.

-no importa!- regaño una eufórica Hermione. –Tenemos que ver a Harry. Si no le ha pasado nada, pues… olvidemos el asunto, le compras algo a tu mamá y borra esa poción de tu mente.- Ginny asintió como niña regañada.

-y si… le pasa algo?- Ginny pregunto con temor.

-pues… espero que no sea grave, porque si él no te mata, lo are yo por descuidada. Ven, vamos a ver a Harry.- dijo, Hermione, la cual fue seguida por su amiga. Hermione toco la puerta, de la oficina de Harry, pero no hubo respuesta. –no responde!- dijo nerviosa.

-toca de nuevo!- le dijo Ginny en susurros.

Hermione toco nuevamente, pero nada. –nada… que hacemos?- pregunto entre dudosa y preocupada.

-pues… entremos!- dijo Ginny inquita.

-no creo que sea buna idea…- pero no puedo terminar porque Ginny estaba entrado. **Esta niña!** Pensó con resignación y siguió a su amiga.

Cuando entraron no vieron a nadie.

-no esta!- dijo nerviosa Ginny.

-seguro esta en otro departamento, recuerda que él es el jefe y tiene que estar en todas partes.- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

-pero… y si le paso algo?- dijo Ginny sin dejar de mover las manos por los nervios.

-AHHH!!!- se escucho un grito desde el baño de la oficina.

Las amigas se miraron. –HARRY!!!- gritaron y corrieron a la puerta del baño.

-AGUANTA MI AMOR!!!- grito, sin conciencia, Ginny, y abrió la puerta del baño.

-EHHH!!!!- grito, Harry, del susto, tapándose con un periódico, al ver que entraba alguien al baño. Este, antes de ser molestado, estaba de lo más tranquilo, en el inodoro, haciendo "popo", hasta que llegaron las chicas interrumpiendo su concentración. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron paralizadas y rojas de vergüenza. –PUEDEN SALIR?!!!- grito Harry, el cual estaba que reventaba de la rabia y de pena al ver que las chicas no lo dejaban de mirar.

Ginny reacciono y cerro, la puerta, de golpe apenas escucho el grito de su "jefe". Después miro a Hermione, la cual estaba seria y roja. –Estamos despedidas- dijo, la pelirroja, en un hilo de voz y tragando saliva.

-dalo por echo- dijo Hermione que miro a Ginny, se quedaron en silencio y luego reventaron a reír, pero sin ruido.

-valió la pena- susurro entre risas, Ginny, y Hermione trato de no hacer ruido al reír con mas ganas.

En eso se abrió, de golpe, la puerta del baño. Las chicas se enseriaron repentinamente, para evitar más problemas. Harry estaba sumamente serio, molesto, y rojo, acomodándose la corbata mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. –que quieren?- pregunto de mala gana, viendo unos papeles para no verlas a la cara.

-pues…- Ginny tosió para contener la risa. –solo queríamos saber si estas bien- dijo Ginny mordiéndose los labios para aguantar la carcajada que imploraba salir.

-estoy bien!- dijo Harry, sin cambiar el tono de enfado en su voz y sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

-seguro?- pregunto, Hermione, mas natural que Ginny.

-si…- dijo un mal encarado Harry, sin cambiar su posición.

-es que… te escuchamos… gritar- dijo Ginny, la cual estaba siendo vencida por su risa. Hermione le dijo, con la mirada, _"contrólate" _pero Ginny contesto con los labios _"no puedo"._

-sin querer me rasque la cabeza y me di en la herida- dijo, Harry, con tono obstinado. –si no tienen nada importante que decirme, VÁYANSE!- dijo viéndolas con semblante tenso y molesto.

-si señor!- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo y corrieron a la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, estas, la cerraron por miedo de ser perseguidas por Harry.

-Uff!- dijo Ginny, mas relajada mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. –Por poco nos mata.- sonrió y miro a su amiga.

-Mira en los líos que nos metes!- le regaño Hermione, viéndola con cara de pocos amigos.

-vamos! Me vas a decir que no fue divertido verlo tan inofensivo en el inodoro JAJAJAJAJAJA- reventó a reír Ginny.

Hermione sonrió. –si, es verdad… se vio tan… afeminado con el periódico de esa forma… JAJAJAJAJA- reventó a reír.

Las dos sacaron la risotada que tanto habían aguantado.

-pero…- Hermione tosió para volver a su estado normal y se limpio las lagrimas de la risa. –eso no implica que estuvo mal.-

Ginny sonrió. –jajaja, para lo que me importa.-

-pues… cuando gritaste "Aguanta mi amorrrr!!!" no se te vio tan desinteresada.- dijo, Hermione, sonriendo y viendo a su amiga que se había enseriado.

-eres una tonta, lo sabias?- dijo, Ginny, haciéndose la mosquita muerta y sacándole la lengua a Herms.

-jajajaja- río Hermione por la aptitud de su amiga.

-por lo menos esta bien… caso olvidado!- dijo Ginny volviendo a su trabajo.

Cuando ya eran las 8:00pm Ron fue a ver a Harry.

-me voy amigo, vienes?- pregunto Ron desde la puerta.

-si, ya estaba recogiendo.- dijo Harry sonriendo. Se levanto de su escritorio, agarro su capa que estaba guindada detrás de la silla y se la puso.

Ron caminaba al lago de Harry a los ascensores. –valla día!- dijo, él pelirrojo, mientras se estiraba y sonaba algunos huesos del cuello.

-me vas a decir a mi?- dijo Harry sin entrar en detalles. Pero, sin previo aviso se tropezó y callo al piso, dejando regado su portafolios, lentes, varita y algunos papeles.

-Amigo, estas bien?!- pregunto Ron mientras lo ayudaba a conseguir los lentes.

-hoy no es mi día!- dijo, Harry, de mal humor mientras se levantaba del piso.

Ron le entrego el portafolio. Pero se fijo en algo y sonrió. –claro!!! No te vas a caer?… llevas la túnica tocando el piso.-

Harry se extraño y vio que era cierto, -que demonios…?- se pregunto en voz alta, pero luego pensó un rato. –de seguro fueron Ginny y Hermione.- dijo en susurros, con la vena, de la frente, a punto de explotar. **De seguro fue por esto que fueron a mi oficina**. Pensó con amargura.

-de que hablas?- pregunto Ron sin entender. Ambos volvieron a encaminarse a los ascensores.

-olvídalo- dijo, Harry, serio. **Me las van a pagar**. Se dijo con ira.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

HOLA!!! Gracias por leer mi historia… la verdad me siento bien al ver el numero de visitas que esta tiene… espero que este capi les haya gustado mucho y que me dejen reviews… POR FAAAAA!!! No sean malitos :'-(… CHAU!!!! Los quiero…


	4. Cambios

**Cambios**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se estaba alistado para ir al trabajo. Cuando se paro al frente de su espejo, de cuerpo completo, noto que la ropa le quedaba muy holgada. Harry no entendía el porque de ese fenómeno. –DoBbY!!!- grito, pero se agarro la garganta, ya que sintió que su voz se quebraba. Por un momento creyó que, el que hablo, fue el Gallo Claudio. **Catarro, lo queme faltaba!** Pensó con fastidio.

-dígame señor!- apareció, el Elfo domestico, Dobby. Harry, después de la batalla contra Voldemort, decido quedarse con el Elfo, ya que Dobby le tomo mucho aprecio y a este no le venia nada mal algo de ayuda en la casa.

-cOmprAste AlgÚn detergEnte Nuevo?- pregunto, Harry, y tosió para acomodar su garganta.

-no señor, Dobby usa el mismo de siempre- dijo el elfo. -Se siente bien señor?- pregunto preocupado.

-sI, es sOlo mi gaRganta- dijo, Harry, de lo más tranquilo. **Ahora que ago con esto?!** Pensó, de mala gana, mientras se veía en el espejo –podrías ajUstar la roPa a mi medidA? poR fAvor- pregunto, amablemente, al elfo.

-Claro señor- dijo, sonriendo, el elfo y, con un chasquido de dedos, acomodo la ropa de este.

Harry sonrió, al ver que su ropa le quedaba a la medida, nuevamente. -gracias- le agradeció al elfo, el cual hizo una reverencia y desapareció. El ojiverde se termino de arreglar. Desayuno y se monto en su carro, que lo iba a buscar todos los días, para ir al trabajo.

Al llegar a su oficina, Harry, solo se limitaba a saludar con la cabeza o con un simple gesto de manos. Cuando eran las 9am. Este fue visitado por Ron.

-hola amigo!- saludo el pelirrojo. Harry solo se limito a sonreír y a mover la cabeza. –estas bien?- pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Harry suspiro –no, nO lo EstoY-

Ron abrió los ojos y se río. –amigo!!! Jajajaja… creí que la etapa de cambiar la voz ya la habías superado.- Harry lo miro de mala gana. –solo bromeo- se defendió Ron con una sonrisa. –tomaste algo para eso?-

–tomE un mOntóN de remEdios, perO nAda que mejoro!- dijo Harry tocándose la garganta. En su mirada se veía preocupación.

-no te preocupes, de seguro se te pasa mañana- dijo, Ron, sin mucha importancia. –vine abusar la lista de los nuevos, Aurores, y las técnicas que voy a emplear- Harry le dio el trabajo a Ron, ya que Hermione no tenia muchos ánimos. Busco los pergaminos y se los entrego. –gracias… nos vemos "jefe"-

Harry sonrió con lo último y se dedico a terminar su trabajo. Cuando el reloj marco las 12pm, Draco, entro a la oficina.

-hola Harry- dijo, el chico rubio, con una sonrisa elegante, mientras se sentaba. Harry cabeceo. –acaso ya no habíamos superado nuestras diferencia como para que me saludes de esa forma!- dijo, Draco, haciéndose el dolido.

-no es eso, Draco- Dijo, Harry, el cual se tapo la boca con cara de espanto. Su voz era más aguada, como la de un chico de 16.

-sabes?... mejor no hables, jajajajajaja- rió Draco.

-no te rías!- dijo, de forma chillona, semi-molesto, Harry. –no se que diablos le pasa a mi voz-

-pues… de seguro es un catarro- dijo Draco sin mucha importancia. –en fin… viene preguntarte si quieres ir a comer-

Harry miro su reloj -valla, ya son las 12!- se dijo sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su puesto y se colocaba la capa.

-deja de hablar y vamos a comer!- dijo, Draco, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-listo, vamonos!- dijo Harry parándose frente al rubio. Draco lo miro extrañado. –ahora que pasa?- pregunto, el moreno, en tono de cansancio.

–dejaste los tacones en casa?- pregunto, Draco, sonriendo.

-de que hablas?- pregunto Harry sin entender el comentario.

-pues… estoy, 100, seguro que tu eres mas alto que yo y…- decía, Draco, detallando bien a Harry. –hoy estas a 5 dedos mas bajo que yo.-

Harry vio que su amigo tenia razón –de seguro eres tu el que usa los tacones hoy- dijo en tono despreocupado.

-Ja, Ja y JA- rió sarcásticamente Draco y ambos olvidaron el tema.

Hermione y Ginny estaban almorzando en un restaurante, que estaba al lado de la oficina.

-Mmm, comeré un pollo a la plancha.- dijo, Ginny, al mesonero, mientras veía la carta. –y lo acompañare con vino blanco- le devolvió la carta al mesero.

-usted?- pregunto el mesonero a Hermione.

-pues… yo comeré pasta en salsa blanca.- dijo Hermione entregándole la carta al hombre. –y me trae, también, vino blanco, por favor.-

El mesonero hizo una reverencia y se fue a la cocina.

-mira quien esta entrando- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Ginny detallo el lugar y vio a su "Jefe" con Draco al lado. –como si me importara!- dijo, Ginny, de mala gana, viendo su copa de agua. **POR DIOS esta buenísimo!** Pensó sonrojada.

Hermione, no tuvo que leerle la mente, a Ginny, para saber lo que, esta, pensaba, así que… -CHICOS!!!- los llamo.

-que haces?!!!- pregunto, molesta y sonrojada, Ginny. Harry y Draco sonrieron y fueron a la mesa de estas.

-pues… como no te interesa, pensé en comer con nuestro Jefe y compañero.- dijo, Hermione, de forma inocente. Ginny solo se limito a ponerse más roja y ver a su amiga de forma amargada.

-hola chicas!- saludo Draco mientras repartía besos, al igual que Harry.

–hola! nos quieren acompañar?- pregunto, entusiasmada, Hermione.

-claro!- dijo, Draco, sonriendo.

En menos de dos minutos, ya estaban acomodados en la mesa.

-y Ron?- pregunto Draco a Hermione.

-pues… esta terminando su trabajo… llego tarde en la mañana y en la tarde tiene una reunión con los nuevos.- dijo, Hermione, sonriendo.

-ese no cambia, siempre esta en la nubes- dijo, Ginny, y todos en la mesa rieron.

-pues… yo cuadre, con él, para ayudarlo en el papeleo, luego, a las 4pm, me voy a hacer mis rondas- dijo, sonriendo, el rubio. En eso se fijo en el moreno, que estaba tomando agua. -Harry!!!- grito, Draco, riendo, haciendo que el moreno se asustara y se atragantara. -Estas muy callado!- dijo, Draco, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras le daba palmadas, en la espalda, a su amigo. Harry miro a al rubio de mala gana, mientras tosía.

-a caso estas molesto con lo de ayer?- pregunto, Ginny, sonriendo al igual que Hermione. Harry abrió los OjOs y se coloro un poco.

-Que paso?- pregunto, sonriendo y muy entusiasmado, Draco.

-pues…- iba a empezar, Ginny, cuando fue callada por un…

-Shuuu!- de Harry. El cual estaba mirando a la pelirroja con cara de asesinarla si hablaba. Ginny, al igual que Hermione, rió.

-perdiste la confianza conmigo Harry?- pregunto Draco asiéndose el ofendido. Harry lo miro, también, de mala gana. Todos rieron en la mesa.

En eso llego el mesonero. –ya saben lo que van a ordenar?- pregunto a los caballeros.

-yo quiero una carne bien cosida con puré de papas y una copa del mejor vino tinto que tenga.- dijo, Draco, de forma relajada.

Harry tosió. –yo quiero….- pero unas risas lo interrumpieron. Hermione, Ginny y Draco, rieron por como sonaba la voz de Harry. Este rodó los ojos en símbolo de obstinación y siguió. –Conejo en salsa de naranjas y un vino blanco, por favor.-

-disculpe, pero, aquí no se le vende licor a los menores- dijo, el mesonero, viendo a Harry.

Todos rieron en la mesa. Harry ya estaba que se desbordaba de la rabia. –disculpe, pero no sabe quien soy yo?- dijo, tratando de no sonar molesto, mirando al hombre.

El mesonero lo detallo bien –Disculpe señor Potter!!!- se disculpo muy avergonzado.

Harry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. –no se preocupe… ahora triga el pedido- dijo mas calmado.

-si señor!- con esto el mesonero y se fue corriendo a servirles.

-valla! Que te paso en la voz?- pregunto, Hermione a Harry, sonriendo.

-suenas como de 16- dijo, Ginny, sonrojada. Harry, se sonrojo igual.

-mejor descansa, en verdad no suenas bien- dijo, Draco a Harry, mas serio.

-descansare en la oficina… tengo mucho que hacer… Alise no esta y estoy súper cargado de trabajo.- dijo Harry, demostrando estrés. Alise era la asistente de él, la cual estaba de reposo por maternidad.

-de seguro es el estrés- dijo, Ginny, también tomando en serio el tema.

-si quieres ayuda, no dudes en avisarnos- dijo Hermione sonriendo de forma compresiva.

Harry sonrió. –gracias, no lo dudare.-

Cuando terminaron de comer, eran las 2pm, Harry decidió descansar en el sofá de su oficina. Puso el despertador, para que sonara a las 4pm, se quito los lentes, cerros los ojos y se hundió su siesta.

-_Harry_- lo despertó una voz coqueta.

Harry abrió los ojos, busco los lentes y se sonrojo al ver a Ginny tan cerca de su cara. –GINNY!- dijo y se sentó de golpe.

-_pasa algo malo?_- dijo, Ginny, muy sensual haciendo puchero.

-no, no… es que me asustaste.- dijo, harry, tosiendo y colorado. –no te esperaba.-

Ginny sonrió de forma sexy. –_esa era mi intención… llegar de sorpresa!!!._- dijo picadamente, mientras se levantaba la falda, un poco, dejando ver su ligero, ubicado es su muslo derecho, y se sentó, en las piernas de Harry, de forma de estar cara a cara.

-Ginny… que haces?...- pregunto, rojo, Harry.

Ginny enredo sus manos en el cuello del moreno -_pues… quiero jugar a la "Aurora traviesa y al Jefe que la castiga"_- se mordió el labio inferior de forma tentadora. –_no quieres jugar Harry?_- pregunto con tono infantil mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Harry trago saliva con dificultad y no pudo evitar ver los sensuales pechos de la joven. Ginny sonrió y levanto una ceja. –_veo que si quieres y… estas dispuesto_-

Harry se sonrojo al ver que se había dejado llevar por la tentación. **Quien no!... esas piernas, esa figura, ese olor… **pensó mientras detallaba a la joven –pues…-

No pudo terminar porque la chica lo empezó a besar, con pasión, en la boca. Harry, no pudo, evitar, responder ese beso que tanto deseaba por años. –_vamos…_- insistió como una niña. –_nadie se enterara… por fisss_- hizo puchero la pelorrija.

Harry dudo por un momento y la vio a los ojos. -estas segura?- pregunto tímido. Ginny asintió. Harry empezó a besarla mientras le quitaba, con mucha sensualidad y delicadeza, la ropa. Ginny se dejaba besar en todas partes y empezó a desnudar a Harry.

Cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos y dispuestos a hacerlo, Ginny, se detuvo

-_pero… hay un problema_- dijo, la pelirroja, con cara triste.

-cual?- pregunto, Harry, agitado por la excitación que le provocaba la joven.

-_es que… soy virgen_- dijo, Ginny, mirando al piso, algo sonrojada.

-no te preocupes mi amor- dijo, Harry, con cariño y le beso la frente. -Tendré toda la sutileza del mundo, no te haré daño, te lo prometo.- dijo, con tono meloso, mirándola a los ojos. Ginny sonrió y empezó a besarlo, mientras, Harry la besaba en el cuello provocando un ligero gemido de la chica.

Después de un rato, ambos se hallaban, descansando y besándose, en el sofá. Ginny estaba vestida con la camisa de Harry, el cual estaba en Boxers.

-fue divino!- dijo Harry mientras la besaba en la mano.

-si- dijo Ginny sonriendo. –Lastima que es un sueño-

Harry se sentó de golpe. Asustado vio que fue despertado por la alarma que había puesto. –OH DIOS!!! Fue un sueño.- dijo, decepcionado, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara. –QUE?!, no, no, no, NO!- se decía alarmado. –esto lo había superado!!!- se enfado, al ver que, estaba húmedo, en su entre pierna. **Soy un Hombre adulto, no un niño!!! **Se regaño, al ver que no tuvo control con el sueño. Molesto de él mismo, agarro sus lentes y se fue al baño a limpiarse y lavarse la cara para quitarse el calor. Listo para lavarse la cara, algo paso cuando se vio en el espejo. Su corazón dio un latido de nerviosismo. –Que?- se pregunto, en tono preocupante y nervioso, mientras se tocaba la cara. El Harry que reflejaba, el espejo, era un chico de unos 16 años. Este palideció y se lavo, la cara, para ver si eran cosas de alucinación. Con temor se volvió a ver en el espejo, y hay estaba, Harry de 16 años. –AHHH!!!!- grito con toda su alma, asustado, si dejar de verse en el espejo. Pero no sirvió de nada gritar ya que seguía viéndose de 16 -NO!!! Esto no puede estarme pasando a mi!!!.- rió con nerviosismo. Salio del baño desesperado, pero vio que la ropa le volvía a quedar holgada. –DEMONIOS!!!- dijo enfadado. –que hago?- se pregunto perturbado. –tranquilo… siéntate… no entres en pánico… piensa a quien puedes recurrir- se dijo, tratando de relajarse. Se sentó en su escritorio y agarro un pergamino. –a quien recurro?- se pregunto. Harry era el Jefe, por lo tanto, no podía confiar en cualquiera. Si él departamento se entera de sus condiciones, este, podía perder el cargo y quien sabe más…. Pensó en sus amigos. Miro el reloj –Ron esta con los nuevos, Draco en rondas, Ginny debe de estar, ya, con Daniel- **Ese idiota!!!** Pensó amargado. –Hermione…- se alegro al ver que su amiga estaba dispuesta. -Herms eres mi salvación!- se dijo, mientras escribía, apresurado, en un pergamino.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

HOLAAA!!!! Jejeje… estoy muy contenta… es primera vez que tengo mas Reviews que capítulos publicados… jejejejeje… bueno gracias por seguir leyendo esta LOCA historia… jejejejejeje… HOY, dentro de poco, voy a publicar el siguiente capi, así que estén pendiente… CHAUUU los quiero…

(((Aclaro para los que no sepan: el **Gallo Claudio** es un personaje de **Bugs Bunny** que se le quiebra mucho la voz, ósea, se le va el gallo…)))


	5. La culpable

**La culpable**

En la oficina de las chicas, Ginny estaba molesta.

-ese idota no ha llegado…- dijo, Ginny, con enfado mirando el reloj. **Uyyy, aparte de que no quiero salir con él, LLEGA TARDE!** Peso amargada.

-tranquila, tu sabes como son los hombres de…- Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar porque un avioncito, de papel, llego y empezó hacer círculos alrededor de su cabeza.

-de quien es?- pregunto, una curiosa Ginny, caminado al escritorio de su amiga.

-no lo se- dijo Hermione, mientras agarraba el papel y lo leía en voz alta.

_Herms:_

_Ven lo mas antes posible, NO, mejor ven YA!… te necesito, paso algo y no se que hacer. Eres mi única salvación._

_Firma Harry._

-que le abra pasado?- pregunto, Ginny, con mas curiosidad.

-por lo que veo, esta metido en un lió y grande!- dijo, Hermione, preocupada saliendo de la oficina. Ginny la siguió. –Que haces?- le pregunto a la pelirroja, la cual estaba caminando a su lado.

-acaso no ves?...te acompaño- dijo Ginny sin preocupación.

-y Daniel?- pregunto, Hermione, un poco dudosa.

-quien le manda llegar tarde y no mandar una nota- dijo, Ginny, sin desvelo.

Hermione sonrió. A llegar a la oficina, esta toco la puerta. –Harry?- pregunto desde la puerta.

-Herms, eres tu?- pregunto, Harry, sin abrir la puerta. En su voz se notaba angustia.

-si- dijo Herms en tono delicado. Esta, trato de entrar pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con seguro –abre, por favor-

-NO!- grito, Harry, temeroso. Ginny y Hermione quedaron extrañadas. –hasta que…-

-deja la estupidez y abre!- dijo, Ginny, preocupada, interrumpido a Harry.

-Ginny?... que haces con Hermione?... y Daniel?- pregunto el chico extrañado.

-eso no es tu problema, abre!- dijo, Ginny, en tono alarmante.

-Yo la llame a Hermione, no a ti!- dijo, Harry, molesto. –Herms, que hace Ginny contigo?- le pregunto, Harry, a la castaña.

-pues…- trato de objetar, Hermione, pero Ginny se le adelanto.

-no especificaste, en la carta, que tenia que venir, ella, sola- dijo en defensa, Ginny. –abre-

-sabia que le faltaba algo a la carta!- se dijo, Harry, molesto con él mismo.

-abre Harry- le dijo, Hermione, en tono delicado.

-NO! Si Ginny no se va, no entras!- dijo en tono infantil, Harry.

Hermione suspiro. –Harry…- pero Ginny la interrumpió.

-deja la inmadures y ABRE DE UNA VEZ LA MALDITA PUERTA!- grito Ginny, y empezó a golpear la puerta como loca. Se le había acabado la paciencia. Todos los que estaban cerca se les quedaban mirando.

-Ginny!- la detuvo Hermione. –ni al mas loco se le habla de esa forma! Cálmate!- le regaño Hermione.

-lo siento… me deje llevar por el momento- dijo, Ginny, como una niña, sonrió a los presentes y se acomodo la ropa.

-por favor Harry… deja que pasemos- le rogó, nuevamente Hermione.

-no podemos aparecer en su oficina y ya!- dijo, Ginny, desesperada en susurros.

-no! todo el ministerio esta bajo un hechizo que impide utilizar la aparición- respondió Hermione en susurros.

Harry suspiro y pensó, este estaba recostado en al puerta. –Ok, pero prometan algo!- dijo vencido.

-dinos- dijo Hermione, y Ginny sonrió.

-no se rían, o hagan un chiste de lo que les voy a mostrar, si lo hace, las despido!- dijo un Harry temeroso.

Ginny miro extrañada a Hermione. –Lo prometemos- dijeron ambas a la vez.

-se los advierto… miren que tengo el poder de hacerlo!- amenazo nuevamente, Harry.

-lo prometemos- dijeron, nuevamente, las amigas. Ambas estaban muy preocupadas. Harry nunca se había comportado de esa forma.

Harry, abrió la puerta, de tal forma que pasaran y la cerró de forma inmediata. Cuando estas entraron, Ginny quedo pálida y Hermione miraba a Harry con la boca abierta.

-Harry, eres tu!- pregunto nerviosa, Hermione, al joven de 16 años, que estaba al frente de estas.

-él mismo- dijo, Harry, serio.

-como, rayos, te paso esto?- pregunto, Hermione, examinado cada parte de Harry.

-no tengo la menor idea!- dijo, Harry, enfadado, mientras se sentaba en su sofá.

–te ves como un chico de 15 o 16 años.- dijo, la castaña, muy extrañada de tal fenómeno.

Ginny, no entendía lo ocurrido, **Como le pudo pasar esto?** Se pregunto nerviosa, pero algo le ilumino el pensamiento **Emvigor **respondió su conciencia. Ginny abrió los OjOs y entro en una angustia mayor. –Herms… ven un momento!- en su voz había zozobra. Harry frunció el seño por la actitud de Ginny. Hermione se dirigió a pelirroja.

-que pasa?- pregunto, Hermione, en voz baja.

-creo que soy la culpable- dijo, Ginny, en susurros para que Harry no escuchara. La pelirroja tenía cara de culpa y desespero.

-que dices…?- pregunto, Hermione, sin entender.

Harry solo escuchaba murmullos, mas de una vez trato de escuchar, pero, no podía.

-Emvigor- dijo, en vos baja, Ginny mirándola a los ojos. Hermione comprendió -esto es grave!- dijo, la pelirroja, en susurros preocupada. –es grave, Herms!- dijo, todavía en susurros, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo y mirando a Hermione con angustia.

-cálmate!- le dijo, Hermione, a Ginny en vos baja mirándola a los ojos. Luego se dirigió al moreno -Harry, tenemos que ir al hospital!- dijo la castaña, a Harry, en tono preocupante y alarmante.

-NO!- dijo, Harry, molesto mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

-de que hablas?- pregunto Hermione molesta.

-no lo entiendes… sino te has dado cuenta soy el jefe de los Aurores y Harry Potter, por lo tanto, si llego al hospital, no tardare en salir, en primera plana, de El Profeta y los mortifagos aprovecharan el momento para dar un golpe.- dijo frustrado volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

-nosotros cubriremos todo!- dijo Ginny, también nerviosa. –tu no eres el único Auror del ministerio! Estamos Herms, Ron, Draco, Neville, otros mas y yo…. Podemos defendernos si pasa algo y… -

-NO!- dijo en tono decidido. –Mataran por conseguirme!- dijo viendo a la pelirroja. –además, por mas que me cubran, los sanadores podrían dar información, y será lo mismo… por lo tanto no iré!-

-les pediremos que firmen un acta de promesa… así como hizo Herms con el ED en 5to- dijo, Ginny, tratando de convencer a Harry.

-YA DIJE QUE NO!- dijo, Harry, molesto. –tu crees que un mortifago, o una persona que sea leal a ellos, le importara un estupido papel. Ginny, los motifagos quieren venganza por lo que hicimos, y si es morir por ella, lo aran con tal de verme muerto y la ciudad echa trizas. No quiero que más gente, a las que quiero, e inocentes, mueran por mi.- Ginny bajo la mirada. Ambas amigas comprendieron de que Harry prefería su propia muerte que la de sus amigos y de personas inocentes. A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos.

-entonces que hacemos?- pregunto, Hermione, seria.

-pues… primero no confiar en nadie, luego, buscar lo que me provoco esto y, después, encontrarle solución.- dijo Harry mas tranquilo al ver que las chicas dedujeron la situación.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron. –pues… desde cuando estas padeciendo esto?- pregunto, Hermione, para ver si en verdad fue el Emvigor.

-pues, ahora veo el cambio drástico, pero luego pensé bien y me acorde que, cuando Ron me vino a buscar ayer, a las 8pm, me caí por que la túnica estaba "mas larga". Luego, cuando me levante, esta mañana, vi que mi ropa estaba mucho mas holgada y el cambio de voz repentino. Después, Cuando Draco me vino a buscar para ir almorzar, yo era mas bajo que él y mi voz dejo de ser menos grave de lo normal. Por ultimo, Cuando llegue del almuerzo, dormí y…- Harry, se sonrojo repentinamente, no pudo evitar acordase del sueño y lo que le provoco este.

-que paso?- pregunto Ginny preocupada.

Harry volvió de sus pensamientos y continúo algo sonrojado. –dormí y me levante tal cual me ven ahora- trago saliva con dificultad.

-todo esto paso después de las 8pm de ayer?- pregunto Ginny ya con los nervios de punta.

-si- dijo de forma tranquila, Harry.

Ginny se puso las manos en los ojos y se sentó en el sofá **Es mi culpa! **Pensó mortificada.

-por que? Que sucede?- pregunto Harry, intrigado, ya que las chicas están, desde hace rato, extrañas.

-pues…- trato de decir Hermione. Ella sabía la respuesta, pero tenia miedo. Miro a Ginny la cual estaba que se comía las uñas.

-fue mi culpa!- dijo, Ginny, reventado de la angustia.

-que?- pregunto Harry sin entender.

-es mi culpa de que estés en esas condiciones!- dijo, Ginny, entre seria y nerviosa, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-como que fue…? No entiendo… como va hacer tu culpa?- pregunto, Harry, sin comprender lo que Ginny decía.

-tu te tomaste una poción llama Emvigor de mi cartera?- pregunto Ginny caminado al escritorio de Harry.

El moreno pensó por un momento y se acordó. –si… tu me dijiste que me tomara una poción, para el dolor de cabeza, que estaba en tu cartera, y esa fue la que me tome.- dijo, de lo mas natural, Harry.

-Pues, IDIOTA, resulta que te tomaste la poción equivocada.- dijo, Ginny, molesta.

-en ese caso, busquemos la receta de la poción Engi… Enti…- Harry trato de decir el nombre, de la poción, pero no pudo.

-Emvigor- dijo, Ginny, completando lo que Harry quería decir.

–esa! y veamos como se puede resolver esto.- dijo contento Harry al ver que tenia el origen de su estado.

-no es muy fácil.- dijo, Hermione, con cara preocupante.

-como que no?- pregunto Harry con el seño fruncido. –solo tienes que buscar la receta y ver…-

-no Harry… lo que pasa es que… primero: no tienes los resultados que debería dar la poción. Esta solo tenía que subirte el ánimo y hacerte más fuerte el espíritu. Nada de volverte joven físicamente. Y segundo…- traba de decir Ginny, pero sabía que, él, la mataría por descuidada.

-que?- pregunto, Harry, mortificado.

-pues… en la receta, no se veían bien los componentes, así que… adivine los que no se veían y… hice la poción de esa forma.- dijo colorada la pelirroja.

-que, QUE!- dijo Harry angustiado mirando a Ginny.- estas loca! Como se te corre hacer semejante cosa!-

-YA Hermione me regaño! Además… ya pedí disculpas- dijo Ginny como niña malcriada.

-y eso de que me sirve!- grito, Harry, jalándose algunos pelos de la cabeza. –MIRAME!- se señalo.

-no es solo la culpa de Ginny, Harry- dijo, Hermione molesta. Harry bajo la mirada. –tu viste dos frascos en la cartera y debiste preguntarle antes de tomar algo que no sabes!-

-pues… me sentía mal y… pues…- trato de defenderse Harry.

-NADA! no tienes excusa- dijo irritada, Hermione, defendiendo a Ginny.

Harry pensó bien -lo siento Ginny.- dijo al ver que su amiga tenia razón.

-no te preocupes.- dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver que gano. **ESO HERMI! Que coma piso! **Pensaba contenta, pero sin cambiar su cara de EXTREMO dolor.** LEO LEO LEO LEOOOO LEO LEO! **Cantaba en su cabeza.

-pero… para que, o para quien era, esa poción?- pregunto dudoso, Harry a Ginny.

-era solo de prueba… se lo iba a dar a Hermione para que lo examinara, antes, de dárselo a mi madre como regalo de cumpleaños- dijo, Ginny, mas tranquila.

-ósea, que salve a Molly de tus locuras.- dijo Harry más calmado mirando a Ginny.

Ginny sonrió levemente. –si… según parece… si- Harry sonrió.

-ahora, que estamos mas tranquilos- respiro profundo Hermione, esta tenia rato tensa. -esto es lo que vamos hacer- le dijo al par. –voy a informarle a Ron de lo sucedido. Le diré que venga a buscarte, se irán cuando todo este solo, así nadie te vera, y nos esperaran en tu casa.- dijo, Herms, mirando a Harry, el cual asintió. –Ginny y yo iremos a la biblioteca, veremos la receta nuevamente e investigaremos sobre ella.-

-ok- dijo Harry sin poner pretexto.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo, Ginny, a su amiga.

-entonces… manos a la obra.- dijo Hermione sonriendo ya encaminándose a la puerta con Ginny.

-Oigan!- las llamo, Harry, asiendo que estas lo miraran. -ustedes creen que siga… pues… rejuveneciendo?- pregunto, nervioso, a sus amigas.

-esperemos que no…- dijo, Hermione, con cara de angustia. Ginny maldijo la hora en que pensó hacer esa poción.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

HOLA! Gracias por los Reviews no saben lo FELIZ que ando… estoy que lloro de felicidad… jejejeje… pues aquí les dejo el ultimo capi de hoy… lamentándolo mucho, ya comencé la universidad, ósea, LA TORTURA, por lo tanto, creo que me tardare unos diítas en publicar los capis siguientes, pero no se desesperen que los publico RÁPIDO! Jejeje solo les pido paciencia… lo que si les digo es que los capis que vienen serán más graciosos, un poco más románticos y más interesantes… gracias nuevamente a los que han leído la historia… LOS QUIERO! CHAUUU!


	6. El libro que no dice nada

Hola a todos!!! Como dije en mi otra historia: quiero **DISCULPARME** por mi demora, en verdad lamento con todo mi corazón haber abandonado mi historia y haberlos dejado en espera. Me disculpo con ustedes… la universidad había acaparado todo mi tiempo y atención, por lo tanto tuve otra opción que alejarme un poco de mis historias… pero gracias a Dios ¡¡¡YA SALI DE VACACIONES!!! Y voy a poner mi 100 en mis dos historias… tengo un compromiso con esta historia y quienes la leen, por ello no volveré a desaparecer… bueno, dejemos de tanta habladuría y vallamos a lo que nos interesa… espero que les guste mi nuevo capi y la espera halla valido la pena… SORRRY!!! Nuevamente…

**El libro que no dice nada**

Después de salir de la oficina, de Harry, las amigas caminaban, a toda marcha, a la oficina de ellas.

-bien, vamos a la oficina, recogemos las carteras, le decimos a Ron y luego a la biblioteca.- decía, Hermione, algo agitada ya que caminaba rápido.

Ginny abrió la puerta de la oficina -ok, pero nos vamos en red flu o…?- no pudo continuar hablando, porque al terminar de entra a la oficina vio a su "novio" sentado en el escritorio. Ginny al ver la cara de Daniel dedujo que tenía rato esperándola. Esta puso cara de pocos amigos.

Hermione supuso lo que venia. –eh… le voy a decir a Ron… eh…. recoge mi cartera por mi.- le dijo a Ginny y abandono el sitio lo mas rápido posible.

-por fin llegas!!!- dijo, Daniel, algo enfadado por la espera. Este era muy atractivo. Era blanco, ojos azules como el cielo, de pelo negro liso y corto, contextura atlética y sonrisa presumida. Este estiro los brazos para que la pelirroja lo abrasara, pero Ginny termino de entrar a la oficina ignorando el abrazo. –eh!- protesto Daniel.

-que quieres?- pregunto de malhumor, Ginny, mientras buscaba las carteras y su túnica.

-un gesto de cariño, quizás?- pregunto, Daniel, de forma sarcástica. Este se acerco a su chica y fue a darle un beso, pero Ginny lo esquivo antes de que este se lo diera. –que demonios te pasa?!- Daniel ya estaba de malhumor por el comportamiento de su chica. Ginny no respondió a la pregunto, lo cual molesto mas al chico –estuve casi media hora esperándote, para mas colmo te trato con cariño y tu vienes con esa indiferencia!- dijo con desespero.

-verdad que es HORRIBLE ESPERAR?!!!- pregunto, la pelirroja, con brusquedad, viéndolo a los ojos. –eso te pasa por llegar tarde!-

-TARDE?!- pregunto el joven molesto. –Ginny, llegue 5 minutos tarde!!! Que son 5 minutos de espera?-

-pues… MUCHO!- dijo, Ginny, roja por el fastidio de tenerlo cerca. Daniel puso los ojos en blanco, estaba arto de las pelas tontas. –gracias a tu demora, mi Jefe me solicita y no puedo faltarle!-

-tu "Jefe" o Harry?- pregunto, Daniel, cruzándose de brazos con cara seria. El sabía que ella y Harry tuvieron algo y no era difícil imaginar que todavía existiese "algo" entre ellos.

Ginny, se ofendió por la pregunta -MI JEFE!!!- grito, Ginny, desafiante mirando a su novio a los ojos.

-sabes que?… mejor me voy… divierte con tu "jefe!"- diciendo esto, Daniel se fue sin dejar de cerrar la puerta con furia.

-mejor, así no tengo que inventar excusas para no ver tu PATÉTICA CARAAA!!!- grito, Ginny, desahogando toda su rabia en las dos últimas palabras. La pelirroja decidió sentarse para volver a calmarse, ya que sintió que su tensión estaba por las nubes.

Hermione, fue directo al salón donde estaba Ron. Esta se asomo por la ventana de la puerta y vio como su chico mostraba movimientos con la varita mientras todos los nuevos lo miraban. Hermione toco la puerta y Ron la pudo ver.

-disculpen, ya regreso!- se disculpo, Ron, con una sonrisa a los nuevos Aurores. Fue a la puerta y salio del salón –hola amor- saludo a su chica, con un beso. –sucede algo?- pregunto extrañado al ver la cara de impaciencia de la castaña.

-hola! Pues… si, paso algo y necesitamos de tu ayuda- dijo la castaña preocupada.

-que paso?- pregunto, preocupado Ron.

Hermione verifico que nadie estuviese cerca para escuchar y en susurros empezó -tu querida hermanita, Ginny, hizo…- le explico TODO a su marido, sin dejar ningún detalle por alto. Ron estaba atónito por todo lo que le decía su mujer.

Cuando, Hermione, termino de explicar, Ron todavía no salía de su asombro. –eso lo hizo Ginny?- pregunto, el pelirrojo, con los OjOs bien abiertos.

-si- dijo, en tono preocupante, Hermione. –necesito que hagas algo-

-que tengo que hacerle a Ginny?- pregunto Ron con seriedad.

-A ella nada, Ron- dijo, en tono de reproche, la castaña.

-a ok… entonces?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-cuando termines con los nuevos, vas a la oficina de Harry y él te explicara lo que tienen que hacer- dijo, Hermione, viendo a su marido a los ojos.

-ok, apenas termine voy a su oficina- dijo, Ron con determinación.

-gracias amor- dijo, Hermione, besando a su marido. –ah! y no le digas a nadie lo de Harry, esto es grave y no se debe divulgar - le dijo en susurros a su esposo.

-Herms, no soy chismoso!- dijo, el pelirrojo, ofendido.

-lo sé mi amor…- le decía, Hermione, con una sonrisa haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera. –lo que pasa es que eres muy descuidado.- Ron iba a protestar, pero Hermione no lo dejo. –me voy… termina rápido con los nuevos y haz lo que te dije- beso a su marido y se marcho a paso apurado.

Ginny, esperaba al final del pasillo donde Hermione estaba. -lista?- pregunto, la pelirroja, al ver a la castaña que caminaba asía ella.

-si!, ya le dije a Ron- dijo, Hermione, mientras agarraba sus cosas que tenia Ginny. –que paso con Daniel?- pregunto algo preocupada a su amiga.

Ginny suspiro. –digamos que… entendió que no podía verlo hoy- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-segura?- pregunto, Hermione, algo dudosa de lo que decía su amiga. –no hubo gritos, mordiscos, puños, alguna pelea…?-

Ginny sonrió. –solo gritos, pero no me importa- dijo de lo mas relajada.

Hermione sonrió. –Entonces, larguémonos de aquí- comenzaron a caminar.

-Red Flu o que?- pregunto, Ginny a Hermione, mientras caminaban.

-lo mas rápido, ósea, Red flu!- respondió Hermione.

Ambas amigas se encaminaron a las chimeneas, entraron en ellas y tomaron rumbo a la biblioteca JK. ROWLING. Cuando llegaron caminaron a paso apurado a la recepción.

-ahora empieza el interrogatorio de la metiche esa!- susurro, Ginny, de malhumor mientras se acercaban a la bibliotecaria.

-Ginny!!!- le reprocho Hermione -el trabajo de ellos, aparte de mantener el orden, es ayudar a reducir el tiempo, el trabajo y la búsqueda en los libros.- defendió, la castaña, a la bibliotecaria. Ginny le saco la lengua y Hermione sonrió.

-biblioteca _JK. ROWLING_ en que las puedo ayudar?- dijo, la bibliotecaria, a las chicas.

-buenas, venimos a buscar información sobre la poción Emvigor- le dijo, Hermione, a la mujer.

-todo tipo de información o algo en especial?- pregunto, la huesuda bibliotecaria.

-Todo! Todo lo relacionado a ella.- dijo, Hermione, sonriendo.

La bibliotecaria alzo la varita y, para sorpresa de Hermione, un solo libro bajo a las manos de la bibliotecaria.

-uno solo?- pregunto, Hermione, sorprendida, mientras recibía el libro.

-ese es el libro… de hay la saque- dijo, Ginny, al ver el libro en las manos de Hermione.

-esta usted segura de que no hay mas información?- pregunto, Hermione todavía sorprendida, a la bibliotecaria.

-pues, si sacaron la pasión de ese libro no me extraña.- dijo la bibliotecaria sin preocupación -Yo se lo advertí a su amiga…- Hermione abrió los OjOs y miro a Ginny, la cual se limito a bajara la mirada. –hay pociones que solo salen en ese libro y por lo visto esa poción es una de ellas, por lo tanto no hay mas información. Ahora les pido cuidado con el libro y silencio por favor-

-ok… gracias- dijo, la castaña, y se sentó en una mesa, junto con Ginny, para leer. –Eso nos complica las cosas- dijo, la castaña, en tono preocupante. –si la poción Emvigor sale solamente en este libro; eso significa que es magia mas antigua de la que creí-

-ahora estoy mas asustada- dijo la pelirroja con cara palida.

-pues… deberías- dijo Hermione será. –debiste de tener cuidado con la advertencia de la bibliotecaria. Ahora dependemos de un solo libro por tu falta de conciencia.- dijo, Hermione, molesta.

-lo siento- dijo la pelirroja con cara de arrepentimiento. Hermione solo la miro con reproche.

Hermione y Ginny trataron de encontrar más información en el libro, pero era inútil solo aparecía la receta y un pequeño resumen de lo que se trataba la poción, por lo tanto leyeron 50 veces la receta para poder entenderla.

-como se te ocurre elegir la poción mas difícil, mas compleja y mas borrosa, de todo este libro!!!?- pregunto, Hermione angustiada, a Ginny. Había paso un largo y pesado tiempo en la lectura del libro.

Ginny respondió con una sonrisa tímida. –que vamos hacer?- pregunto nerviosa.

Hermione pensó, y después varios minutos halló la única respuesta. –Snape- dijo, con desánimos, viendo a Ginny.

Ginny abrió los ojos de la impresión -QUE?!- grito, la pelirroja, y fue regañada por un "SHUUUU" de la bibliotecaria. –lo siento- se disculpo con la bibliotecaria y luego miro a su amiga. –que dijiste?!- pregunto, en susurros, a la castaña.

-el profesor Snape- respondió, Hermione, con cara de seriedad.

-pero… que… Herms! Que dices?- dijo, Ginny, con cara de asombro. - ese ser…-

-ese ser es el único, que conozco, que maneja Pociones como nadie.- interrumpió, Hermione a Ginny, con semblante tenso.

Ginny bajo la cabeza –pero… debe haber otra forma- dijo mirando la receta.

-no la hay!… lo único que se me ocurre es mostrarle, a él, esta receta y la que tu escribiste, contarle los hechos sin nombrar a Harry...- decía, Hermione, mientras le quitaba el libro a Ginny. –y que nos diga o nos ayude a resolverlo-

La pelirroja escondió, su cara, en sus brazos. –ok- dijo en un hilo de voz al ver que no había ninguna salida.

Hermione suspiro al ver que su amiga aprobó su idea -bien, son las 6:00pm, retiremos el libro y vamos a buscar al profesor antes de que sea mas tarde y Harry mas joven- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Ambas caminaban a donde estaba la recepción.

-tu crees que nos dejen sacar el libro?- pregunto Ginny dudosa. –el libro es viejo y…-

-Ginny… somos Aurores, ósea, van a cooperar- la interrumpió Hermione, sonriendo, ya casi llegando a donde estaba la bibliotecaria.

-díganme- dijo la bibliotecaria con semblante serio.

-queremos llevarnos, por un tiempo, este libro- dijo, Hermione con naturalidad.

-lo siento, no se puede- dijo la bibliotecaria mirando a las chicas con aire superior.

Hermione sonrió. –disculpe es que…-

-OIGA!...- interrumpió Ginny, haciendo Hermione y la recepcionista se sobresaltaran. –no sabe quienes somos?- pregunto con cara de reto a la bibliotecaria. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, esta sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-BAJE LA VOZ!- regaño la bibliotecaria a Ginny.

-usted no me va a mandar a callar a mi… por sino lo sabia somos AURORES!!!- dijo la pelirroja, mientras mostraba su placa a la bibliotecaria. -y necesitamos ese libro para resolver un caso, así que sino coopera la mandaremos a ASKABAN POR DESACATO A LA LEY!!!- dijo mirando fijamente a la bibliotecaria, la cual trago saliva con dificultad. Hermione no sabia adonde meter la cara ya que todo el mundo miraba la escena.

-ok… esta bien… llévense el libro por un periodo de una semana, ni mas ni menos- dijo, la bibliotecaria, mirando, con nerviosismo y seriedad, a las chicas mientras firmaba la salida del libro.

-de parte de todo el escuadrón de Aurores, le decimos, gracias- dijo, Ginny, en tono amable y con una gran sonrisa, mientras agarraba el libro. Ambas amigas empezaron alejarse de la recepción.

-esa no era el modo de pedir el libro- regaño, Hermione a Ginny.

-créeme, fue el mejor modo.- dijo, Ginny, con una sonrisa. Hermione no quitaba la cara de DESAPROBACIÓN. –OH! Vamos Herms… si hubiéramos utilizado tu discurso de "protocolo", para pedir el libro, hubiéramos tardado una eternidad en sacarlo… además, ya tenemos el libro, que es lo que importa. No lo crees?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Hermione, bufo en signo de resignación. -si, creo que si-

-bien… como damos con Snape?- pregunto, Ginny, con curiosidad.

-pues… vamos para la casa de la Orden y lo llamamos por red flu- dijo, Hermione, ya parada frente a una chimenea.

-ok… entonces, en marcha- dijo la pelirroja y la castaña asintió. -quien va primero?- pregunto.

-yo- respondió la castaña -Espera 2 minutos para que me destiempo de quitarme de la chimenea- le dijo a la pelirroja, la cual asintió. La castaña entro a la chimenea -Grimmauld Place, 12- dijo de forma clara y desapareció en unas llamas color esmeralda. Ginny espero el tiempo y al terminar los 2 minutos entro a la chimenea y se dirigió a su destino.

----------------------------------------------

HOLA!!!! Jejejejeje… tanto tiempo que no nos vemos!!!... jejejeje… pues he aquí el siguiente capi, espero que les halla gustado… no se estresen que bajo el siguiente dentro de poquito… LOS QUIERO!!! Besos… chau…


	7. Reacciones exageradas

**Reacciones exageradas**

Cuando la pelirroja llego a la casa de la Orden, no pudo evitar toser y sacudir el hollín de su cara. La chimenea estaba ubicada en una especie de sala. -demonios! Hace cuanto no limpian esta chimenea?- protesto, Ginny, mientras se limpiaba.

-ni idea. Desde que Harry dejo a Kreacher en el colegio, creo que nadie la ha limpiado.- dedujo Hermione. –pero se ve bien el lugar, mas limpio que hace unos años, cuando estaba en 5to- dijo mientras recordaba aquel verano que tuvieron que limpiar toda la casa.

-limpio!!!- se quejo Ginny –mira mi túnica, era mi favorita, y ahora esta arruinada!!!- estaba que lloraba.

Hermione suspiro para buscar paciencia -Ginny no exageres…-

-que no exagere?!!!- interrumpió, la pelirroja, con cara de angustia. –que parte de "mi túnica, favorita, esta arruinada" no entendiste?- pregunto, de malhumor, a Hermione, la cual rodó los ojos. –acaso la Orden no limpia?!!!- se quejo como niña malcriada.

-Ginny! Tú perteneces a la orden, tú has podido venir a limpiar esa chimenea. Por que demonios no has venido?!- pregunto, Hermione, con la paciencia al piso.

Ginny bajo la mirada -pues…-

-porque no has tenido tiempo…!- respondió, Hermione, por ella, sin cambiar el tono. –como todos en la orden! Así que, no te quejes por un poquito de hollín en tu túnica!-

Ginny se mordió la lengua. Por más que protestara, su amiga, tenía razón. –Llama a Snape- dijo, para cambiar el tema, mientras se sentaba en un polvoriento sillón.

Hermione, con cara de triunfo al ver a su amiga derrotada, agarro una pizca de polvos flu y las tiro al interior de la chimenea haciendo que salieran unas llamas verdes. Se coloco en cuatro patas y metió su cara en la chimenea. Esta sintió que era quemada por el calor -El Fin de los Hilanderos!- dijo de forma clara, y en menos de 2 minutos, esta pudo visualizar una pequeña sala. –profesor?- llamo.

-no le digas profesor!- protesto, Ginny.

-cállate!- regaño Hermione desde su posición. –profesor Snape?- llamo de nuevo, pero nadie respondía –porfe…-

-olvídalo! sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, no me sorprendería que se este haciendo el sordo.- la interrumpió, la pelirroja, de mala gana.

Hermione reventó de la obstinación -Ginebra no hagas que me levante de el piso para darte UNA BUENA TUNDA Y...!!!-

-buenas noches Señora Weasley- interrumpió una voz fría la cual hizo que Hermione se erizara y Ginny torcerá los ojos. –por lo que veo no a cambiado su forma de gritar- dijo, de forma arrogante, la voz.

Hermione miro de donde provenía la voz -pro…pro…profesor Snape… disculpe… eh…- Hermione estaba estática, la vergüenza que sentía era muy grande. Snape la miraba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión, de estar oliendo algo podrido, en su cara.

-deja de tartamudear y háblale!- le regaño, Ginny a su amiga.

-a que se debe este escándalo?- pregunto el profesor, Snape, con cara de fastidio.

Hermione se aclaro la garganta. –disculpe la molestia… profesor, pero tenemos un inconveniente y… necesitamos de su ayuda- dijo en tono suplicante.

Snape sonrió de forma malvada. –es muy importante?-

**Acaso se hace el idiota o es IDIOTA?!!!** Pensó, Ginny, súper molesta. Estaba que mataba al profesor al escuchar semejante pregunta.

-si profesor… es muy importante- contesto, Hermione, con el corazón en la garganta.

-que tan importante es como para yo dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo e ir en su rescate?- pregunto, el profesor, sonriendo de forma prepotente.

-de vida o muerte… lo necesitamos- dijo, Hermione, nerviosa. Ella conocía bien al profesor y sabia que él podía darle la espalda.

Snape sonrió nuevamente con cara maliciosa -pues… ahora estoy muy ocupado y…-

-se lo suplico!- grito, Hermione, con desespero, haciendo que el profesor la mirara de forma penetrante. –una persona esta en peligro y necesitamos de sus conocimientos en pociones… por favor!- dijo con voz de angustia, rogando que el profesor se compadeciera de ella.

El profesor pensó durante unos minutos. –ok, donde está usted?- pregunto con seriedad.

-en Grimmauld Place, 12- dijo, Hermione, mas relajada.

-estaré listo en media hora, así que, no molesten hasta que llegue- diciendo esto, Snape, salio de la vista de Hermione.

-uff!- suspiro la castaña mientras se levantaba de el piso.

-valla! por poco le besas los pies- dijo, Ginny, con una sonrisa sarcástica mirándola a los ojos.

-mira, Ginny…- Hermione se coloco frente a su amiga. –no me importa besarle los pies al profesor o acostarme con él… ningún precio es alto mientras este ayude a Harry- dijo molesta mirándola a los ojos. –Deberías dejar tu estupido orgullo.- Ginny bajo la mirada.

Harry daba vueltas como león enjaulado en su oficina mientras que en su mano derecha jugaba con una pelotita antiestrés. Más de una ocasión iba al baño para ver su estado; se decepcionaba al ver que no mejoraba, pero se animaba al ver que no empeoraba. **Por que a mi? **Se preguntaba desesperado sin dejar de dar vueltas. La pelota estaba que pedía clemencia de tantas apretadas. Harry, al no hallar respuesta a su pregunta, lazo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, esta reboto en la pared y le dio directamente en… la nariz (N/A: MAL PENSADOS!!! Jejejeje). –AHHH!!!- grito de dolor mientras se arrodillaba por la fuertes puntadas. **Creo que me la rompí!** Se dijo de mal humor mientras se tocaba la nariz con ambas manos. Después de unos minutos de estar en el suelo, apunto de llorar por el dolor, vio que la pelota estaba debajo del escritorio **pelota DESGRACIADA!!! **Pensó con rabia y se propuso agarrarla para vengarse.

Cuando el moreno ya estaba debajo del escritorio con la pelotita en sus manos… -Harry!- lo llamo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Harry pego un brinco del susto y se dio en la cabeza. –AHHH!!!- grito de el dolor. –MALDICION!!!- grito enfadado mientras salida debajo del escritorio y se tocaba la cabeza. Este se dio cuenta que se abrió la herida de ayer al sentir gotas de sangre correr por su nuca y parte de la frente. –merlin!- se dijo al ver la cantidad de sangre en sus manos.

-HARRY TODO ESTA BIEN?! ABRE!- se escucho de nuevo la voz, desde la puerta, pero en tono preocupante.

-QUIEN ES?!- pregunto, el moreno, malhumorado.

-RON!- contesto la voz mas desesperada que antes.

Harry, adolorido, abrió la puerta y cerro rápidamente al ver que el pelirrojo entraba. Ron al ver a su amigo con apariencia de 16, pálido, con cara de dolor y bañado de sangre, tanto en la cara como en la cabeza y las manos, se asusto al extremo.

-HARRY!- grito asustado, Ron, mientras corría para agarrarlo por los hombros. –te desangras!- dijo angustiado mientras zarandeaba al moreno.

Harry frunció el seño –no Ron solo…-

-TRANQUILO, NO TE ALARMES, SOLO RELAJATE!!!- interrumpió, el pelirrojo, mientras lo abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos. –Matare a Ginny por esto- dijo con rabia sin dejar de soltar a su amigo. -no te preocupes… no te dejare solo… ven, acuéstate…- cargo al moreno y lo acostó en el sofá. –todo saldrá bien… ten fe…- decía en lagrimas, Ron.

Harry se sorprendió por la actitud de el pelirrojo –Ron, tranquilo solo…!-

-estoy tranquilo, Harry- interrumpió, mientras reventaba a llorar, el pelirrojo. –est… estas lagrimas… son… son de apoyo amigo…- volvió abrazar a Harry.

Harry suspiro para calmar las ganas de darle una bofetada a su amigo. –Ron, me puedes escuchar un momento?- pregunto con serenidad.

-si amigo- contesto el pelirrojo mientras se despegaba de Harry y se limpiaba los ojos. –soy todo oídos… jamás te dejare de escuchar… para eso somos los mejores amigos, no?… jejejeje… así que… me puedes decir lo que quieras… yo te escuchare, te prestare toda la atención y te…-

-RON!!!- grito Harry haciendo que su amigo se sobresaltara y se callara.

-si?- pregunto, el pelirrojo, tímidamente.

-cálmate, relájate, préstame atención y sobre todo CALLATE!!! O te daré un golpe tan fuerte que te haré recodar tu nacimiento- le dijo, Harry, en tono amenazante al ver que su amigo era dominado por los nervios. Ron solo se limito asentir con la cabeza, quedarse quieto y callado por miedo a la amenaza de su amigo. Harry tomo aire al ver que su amigo ya estaba tranquilo y lo miro a los ojos –bien… no me estoy desangrando y no me voy a morir- dijo en tono tranquilizador.

-no?- pregunto el pelirrojo como un niño.

-no, solo me golpee con una pelota en la nariz y al buscarla, debajo del escritorio, me di en la cabeza que antiguamente la tenia lastimada.- dijo, Harry, muy despacio.

-Ah, ok, y… como te golpeaste con la pelota?- pregunto, Ron, intrigado.

Harry cerró los ojos al recordar el doloroso encuentro entre la pelota y su nariz. –solo… solo limítate a saber que me golpee la nariz con una estupida pelota… mas nada… no me hagas recordar el como me busque mi nueva nariz rota-

-ok… entonces… no te vas a morir?- pregunto, Ron, con tono infantil.

-no, por ahora no- Harry pudo notar que su amigo estaba mas tranquilo.

-ok…- Ron tenia la cara de alivio -uff!... que susto- le sonrió a su amigo.

Harry sonrió al ver que su amigo le tenía un gran aprecio. –gracias por preocuparte-

-para eso somos los amigos- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-voy a baño a limpiarme- el moreno se levanto y se lavo para quitarse la sangre, ya seca, en su cara y manos.

Cuando regreso Ron lo detallo mejor. –valla amigo!- dijo sorprendido. –ósea… Wow!-

-si lo sé- dijo, Harry, con tono desanimado.

-pero… Madre santa! Es impresionante verte de… adolescente nuevamente… cuantos años crees que tienes ahora?- le pregunto el pelirrojo detallándolo.

-creo que… 16- concluyo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. –Espero no seguir… rejuveneciendo- su voz mostraba preocupación.

-tranquilo… de seguro Hermione y Ginny están investigando como resolver esto- trato de calmarlo, Ron.

-pero… y si no hayan la forma de detenerlo?- Harry estaba muy angustiado. Se paso la mano por la nuca para calamar los nervios.

-confía en ellas- lo animo Ron, pero Harry no cambiaba la cara. –HOMBRE!!! Te has enfrentado a peores cosas y has salido ileso, no te asustes por esta tontería-

Harry le demostró una sonrisa nerviosa a su amigo. –sabes lo cómico de todo esto?- Ron negó con la cabeza. –que seria la forma mas estupida y denigrante de morir-

-no digas eso…- dijo, Ron, de forma triste y desaprobatoria.

-pero es verdad… imagínate los titulares de El Profeta "Harry Potter muere a causa de… una pañalitis aguda en el trasero"-

Ron rió –no seas tonto…-

Harry sonrió. –Espero que en verdad sea estupideces mías y no ocurra de verdad.-

----------------------------------------

UNA ACLARATORIA: **_El Fin de los Hilanderos: _**Tuvimos una visión de la casa de Snape cuando Narcisa y Bellatrix le visitaron. Está situada al final de un callejón llamado El Fin de los Hilanderos, en una ciudad industrial al norte de Inglaterra. _J.K._ no ha dicho, todavía, el nombre o dirección exacta de la casa del profesor Snape, por lo tanto puse el nombre del callejón para no inventar una dirección de la casa y respetar, lo mas posible, a _J.K._ en su escriturar. Si quieren mas información visiten la página de Pues… aquí el otro capi… Harry se ve mas asustadito no?... jajajaja y eso que no ha visto NADA!!!... espero que les haya gustado y… como siempre digo en la mayoría de mis capis, NO TARDO EN BAJAR EL PRÓXIMO!!! Jejejeje… por cierto, puse la opción de Review ANONIMOS… no saben lo difícil que se me hizo encontrarlo… jejejeje… cuídense mucho… BESOS!!!.

**PD: FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Les deseó con todo mi corazón. Espero que en estas fiestas las pasen con sus familiares y seres queridos, que la tristeza no los abrumen y que la luz de la esperanza y la paz les iluminen los momentos más oscuros de sus vidas… Feliz Navidad… Besos.**


	8. SOS Snape

**HOLA a TODOSSSS!!!!** Valla! que sorpresa me dio al ver la cantidad de _REVIEWS_ que me dejaron… estoy muyyy FELIZ!!! Me gustaron mas los Reviews que mis regalos de Navidad!!!… jejeje… lamento la demora, es que mi Pc se estropeo y no pude hacer "prácticamente" NADA en mis vacaciones… me deprimí mucho al ver que me estaba demorando, nuevamente, en publicar los capis… PERO! no se alarmen que no me voy a desaparecer…

Gracias a todos aquellas personas que le regalaron un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y dejarme un Reviews… en verdad MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!... Quiero decirles que: _a cada persona que me deja un Reviews le respondo, por lo tanto quiero contestarles a aquellos que no he podido hacerlo:_

**Lord Cridemort: **wou, que digo, WOU!!! De la impresión abrí la boca de tal forma que aun tengo un poco de dolor en la mandíbula… jejejeje… GRACIAS por leer mi historia y dejarme SEMEJANTE Reviews… la verdad nunca en mi vida había visto uno tan peculiar y bonito como el tuyo (me sonrojo)… no te pude responder porque no me dejaste un correo para escribirte y darte las gracias… espero que no le pierdas la pista a mi historia y la sigas leyendo… Gracias nuevamente, en verdad me alegra saber que es de tu agrado… Cuídate mucho… Besos…

**Candi:** HOLA!!! Juraría que respondí tu critica, pero… por lo que veo… no lo hice :-( … MIL DISCULPAS por mi falta, estoy muy apenada, en verdad lamento no haberte respondido sino hasta el sol de hoy… me alegra un monto el saber de que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que tengas más aliento para más risas por los capis que vienen…gracias por dejarme un Reviews y espero que continúes leyendo…. Cuídate mucho… Besos…

**francesca85** HOLA!!! Sorry por no responderte!!!... valla que vergüenza… también creí que te había respondido, pero me lleve la triste sorpresa de que NO lo hice… en verdad soy una maleducada y malagradecida!... ya son 2 personas a las cuales he podido responderles, pero NO LO HICE!!! Que cosas no?... espero que no te molestes conmigo por no haberte respondido :-( … gracias por dejarme un Reviews y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia… me alegra mucho el saber que te ha gustado… Besos cuídate…

**yellowfairy**NO no no noOoOoOo… ya SON 3 personas a las que no les he respondido, QUE HORRO MARIAN!!!... de verdad que no tengo vergüenza… mil disculpas por no responderte… no vallas a pensar de que no me importan las personas que leen mi historia y me dejan el lindo detalle de sus Reviews, sino que en esa época estaba ya con el estrés de la Universidad en mis hombros y pues no pude dedicarme a mi historia… me alegra saber de que te ha gustado y gracias por el cumplido de que "soy muy buena escribiendo humor!" jijijiji gracias!… sorry nuevamente, espero que la continúes leyendo y perdones mi tardanza al responderte… cuídate muchoOoOoOoOo Besos…

Ahora si, vayamos a la historia…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S.O.S Snape**

Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá, sumamente aburrida, mientras que Hermione caminaba en círculos por la sala. Ambas amigas estaban en la espera del profesor.

-por que tardara tanto?- pregunto, Ginny, mientras se dedicaba sacar el relleno de el sillón por un diminuto hueco que tenia en el apoyabrazos.

-no tengo la menor idea- contesto la castaña mientras se detenía a ver a su amiga –que haces?!- regaño la castaña al ver a la pelirroja bañada de algo parecido a la nieva.

-pues… me propuse a sacar la mayor cantidad de guata por este diminuto huequito- dijo, de lo mas relajada, Ginny, sin detener su diversión.

Hermione rodó los ojos. –busca otra cosa que te entretenga en vez de terminar de destruir lo poco que quedan de los sillones!- protesto la castaña.

-LO SIENTO!!!- estallo histérica, Ginny, mientras que escondía su cara entre sus manos.

Hermione se impresiono por la actitud de la pelirroja -Ginny… que pasa?- pregunto, preocupada, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-no es OBVIO?- pregunto, Ginny, entre llantos, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione se limito a mirar a su amiga sin comprender. –teng… tengo remordimiento Herms… soy una desgracia… nunca hago nada bien… molesto a las personas que me ayudan… mira lo que he ocasionado… Harry mori…-

-NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR MAS Y REPETIR LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!- la callo Hermione, mientras la abrazaba. –tu no eres una desgracia. Todo cometemos errores- dijo la castaña mientras le secabas las lagrimas a Ginny y la miraba a los ojos –además, tu no fuiste la única… Harry también fue culpable-

Ginny sentía que el pánico crecía en su interior. –pero… si yo hubiera aceptado el trabajo que Harry me propuso y hubiera dejado mi orgullo aun lado; Harry no hubiera discutido conmigo por lo tanto no se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza y tomado mi poción… ES MI CULPA!!!- lloro con mas ganas y se abrazo de la chica.

Hermione comprendió lo que su amiga sentía -Ginny… Harry tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que amas a Daniel y no comportarse como un tonto celoso hacie…-

-celoso?- interrumpió, tímidamente, Ginny, sin dejar de botar lagrimas.

Hermione sonrió –si Ginny, celoso. Harry te sigue amando, pero TU amas a Daniel y eso lo pone a él de malhumor.-

-VES!!!... todo esto paso porque quiero ser orgullosa y no quiero hacerle caso a mi corazón… soy la única culpable!!!- Ginny lloro con más ganas y se aferro de Hermione con más fuerza. -SOY UNA DESGRACIA!!!- grito a todo pulmón sin dejar de llorar.

-valla! Por fin se da cuenta de lo que es. Tarde, pero se dio cuenta- dijo una voz masculina, interrumpiendo el drama de la pelirroja.

Ambas amigas se asustaron y voltearon sus caras en dirección de donde provenía la voz. No tardaron en reconocer a Snape, el cual estaba parado en medio de la sala viendo la escena con una sonrisa perversa.

-hace cuanto llego?- pregunto Ginny, molesta y preocupada, mientras se secaba los ojos. Esta sabia que, entre su angustia, dio mucha información.

-no se preocupe, llegue en la mejor parte- sonrió el profesor de manera malévola mirando a las chicas.

La pelirroja no se calmo con esa respuesta, sabia que Spane era una persona lista y difícil de engañar, por lo tanto, ahora, iba hacer mas difícil de engatusar ya que se vería muy sospechoso que ella lloraba porque tuvo la culpa de algo que le paso a Harry y la historia de alguien que esta en peligro. **Imbécil! **pensó la pelirroja con toda la cólera del mundo clavando sus ojos en la mirada del profesor.

Snape observo a la pelirroja con mas detalle –Weasley! haga el favor de quitarse todo ese… algodón de encima y limpiarse el hollín de la cara, que parece mas desaliñada de lo que ya es.- dijo el profesor, en tono de reproche, poniendo cara de aborrecimiento.

A Ginny se le puso la cara de un rojo llamativo. **Idiota! Sino fuera porque necesito tu ayuda, me las pagarías ahora mismo **pensó mientras se limpiaba la cara y se quitaba la guata de la ropa y el cabello.

Hermione agradeció que Ginny no explotara por el comentario de Snape -buenas noches profesor, gracias por venir y disculpe la molestia- dijo con calma aunque en sus pensamientos estaban igual de nerviosos como los de su amiga al ver que ellas no notaron la llegada del profesor en el transcurso de la "charla" sobre "los sentimientos de la pelirroja asía Harry".

-terminemos con todo esto antes de que me obstine y me arrepienta de haber venido- dijo, en tono amargado, el profesor.

-siéntese por favor- invito Hermione mientras se sentaba en un sofá de la sala. El profesor se sentó de lo más relajado y miro con aire superior a las chicas.

-quiere té?- pregunto, entre dientes, Ginny.

-por favor- dijo el profesor. En eso Ginny movió la varita y una bandeja con tres tasitas y una jarra Té caliente aparecieron en la mesa de centro.

-cual es la urgencia?- pregunto Snape mientras tomaba su Té.

-pues…- Hermione se aclaro la garganta. Había pensado con claridad lo que le iba a decir al profesor, pero… no podía negar que Snape la intimidaba como si fuera, todavía, su profesor de pociones y eso le turbia la mente y las palabras costaban salir de su boca –pues…un… Mortifago… ataco a… una persona con una poción y… la persona se encuentra en muy mal estado-

-mmm… que le ocurre a la persona?- pregunto el profesor mirando penetrantemente a la castaña y sin quitar su aire de supremacía y de fastidio.

Hermione se sintió más apabullada. –pues… esta… rejuveneciendo…- el profesor cambio su cara de fastidio a interés. Eso motivo a la castaña de proseguir –buscamos y encontramos al Mortifago que hizo el ataque… lo interrogamos… y nos declaro que uso la poción Emvigor por…-

-Emvigor?- pregunto, extrañado, el profesor, interrumpiendo a la castaña.

-sss…si- dijo, Hermione, nerviosa.

-JA! Que inútil Granger- reventó a reír el profesor. Ambas amigas se miraron entre nerviosas y sin entender que era lo gracioso.

-disculpe?- pregunto Hermione en tono de intriga.

-como se te ocurre inventar una historia TAN inservible como esa?!- dijo el profesor volviendo a su semblante serio. Hermione bajo la mirada. –como se les ocurre venir y decir que un "Moritafago" ataco a una persona con una poción que levanta la autoestima Y HACE QUE TODO SE VEA COLOR DE ROSA?!!!- dijo molesto mirando a las chicas, las cuales estaban con la cara al piso. –con su permiso tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para estar escuchando ESTUPIDECES de dos NIÑAS TONTAS.- se levanto de su puesto apunto de partir.

-ESPERE!- Ginny lo detuvo agarrándole la manga de la túnica de este.

-que haces mocosa!?- pregunto molesto Snape. –ya he tenido suficiente y no tolerare mas…-

-es una persona que fue atacada por medio de esta poción… la poción la modificaron y tuvo efectos secundarios sobre esta persona. Desde que la tomo no ha parado de rejuvenecer… si sigue a este paso morirá!- dijo Ginny sin quitarle la mirada y sin soltarlo. Snape miro a la joven a los ojos. –Ayúdenos por favor- le soltó la maga.

-por que no envían a la persona a San Mungo? ¡O mejor! busquen información en ella- dijo Snape con cara de pocos amigos.

-es un asunto sumamente confidencial. Si alguien, que no esté en nuestro círculo, se llegara a enterar o interesar en lo que pasa, seria un gran riesgo para la persona.- dijo, Hermione, seria mirando al profesor.

-que le paso a Potter esta ves?- pregunto el profesor serio y mas relajado. Ambas amigas palidecieron lo cual lo noto Snape y sonrió al ver que dio en el blanco.

-Harry?... pues…. Nada- dijo, Ginny, nerviosa. –el esta de maravilla!- trato de fingir una sonrisa calmada, pero lo que le salio fue una mueca algo rara.

Snape bufo -entonces no es lo suficientemente "importante" para mi ayudar a esa "persona". Lo siento me voy- estaba apunto de desaparecer cuando…

-ESPERE!!!- gritaron ambas amigas para detenerlo.

Snape sonrió. –valla! Son muy débiles-

A Ginny le hirvió la sangre por el comentario –como…?-

-le rogamos silencio- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

-por lo visto no me tiene confianza todavía- dijo, de forma despreocupada y sonriente, Snape.

-entienda… es un asunto muy delicado y solo 5 personas, incluyéndolo a usted, mas un elfo, lo saben- dijo Hermione en tono suplicante. –esto no debe de saberlo MAS nadie.-

-ayudare en lo que pueda, pero antes me tendrán que contar bien lo que ocurre- dijo, Snape, sin cambiar su cara de seriedad y superioridad.

-tomemos asiento- invito nuevamente, Hermione y se sentaron en la sala.

Hermione, junto con Ginny, contó lo ocurrido. Snape miraba a las chicas como seres ignorantes sin antes dejar a la pelirroja sorda al enterarse de que adivino algunos ingredientes. Cuando las chicas terminaron de contar lo ocurrido, Snape suspiro y se restregó los ojos.

-Por eso lo buscamos… sus conocimiento sobre Pociones es superior que cualquiera- dijo Ginny, preocupada, al profesor.

-sus "Elogios" a mis conocimientos, no cambiara mi idea de que en verdad es una completa INUTIL, WEASLEY!!!- la regaño Snape.

Ginny bajo la cabeza y se mordió la lengua. Estaba roja de cólera –entonces, que hacemos?- pregunto tratando de no sonar molesta.

-pues… primero tendrán que conseguir la receta original de Emvigor ya que no poseo material tan antiguo en mis manos- dijo Snape con calma.

-de eso no se preocupe, aquí tenemos el libro- dijo Hermione mientras le mostraba el libro al profesor.

-perfecto. Y segundo me tienen que traer la receta modificada- Snape empezó a revisar el libro.

-aquí lo tengo- dijo Ginny mientras buscaba en su cartera. –tome- le dio el papel donde escribió los ingredientes. Snape detallo el papel con el seño fruncido. –Tuve que pedir ayuda a mas de un vendedor ya que algunos ingredientes no los sabía pronunciar.- dijo, Ginny, apenada.

-no se preocupe, la brutalidad esta en sus genes, no es su culpa- dijo, Snape, con sarcasmos sin dejar de mirar el papel.

Ginny estuvo apunto de protestar pero Hermione la interrumpió. –cuando nos ponemos a trabajar en el antídoto?- pregunto la castaña.

-empezaremos mañana. Esta noche estudiare cada ingrediente de ambas recetas- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá. –en estos momentos he descubierto tres ingredientes de la "receta copiada" que no son iguales a la "receta original"- miro a las chicas –mañana venga a la misma hora señora Granger- le dijo a Hermione.

-oiga, y yo no estoy invitada para la fiesta?- pregunto Ginny, molestas, al ver que el profesor solo invito a Hermione.

-solo estorbarías. Mejor dedíquese a cuidar al señor Potter- dijo Snape, con frialdad, a la pelirroja. –espero que cumpla señora Granger, porque sino olvidare todo este asunto y no me preocupare en lo que le pueda suceder al Señor Potter- dijo el profesor mirando, penetrantemente, a los ojos de la castaña.

-no se preocupe no faltare- respondió Hermione.

-entonces me retiro- le dijo el profesor a las chicas. –mañana a la misma hora de hoy señora Granger, que no se le olvide- le recordó nuevamente el profesor y después desapareció al frente de las chicas.

-UYYYYYYY!!!!- reventó Ginny de malhumor. –como me provoca MATARLO!!!- descargo toda su rabia retenida en la ultima palabra.

-se que es prepotente y todo eso, pero es nuestra única salvación- dijo Hermione, mas relajada, al ver que el profesor cooperaría.

-no crees que hablamos de mas?- pregunto, en tono preocupante, la pelirroja.

-tranquila, tengo varios planes de emergencias y uno lo pondremos en practica hoy- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Ginny sonrió –entonces… compremos algo de comer antes de ir a la casa de Harry. Todo esta situación me dio mucha hambre- dijo la pelirroja mientras se sobaba la barriga.

-ok, vamos- dijo Hermione riendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por si no saben **"Guata":** Es una lámina gruesa de algodón en rama, engomada por ambas caras, que sirve para acolchados o como material de relleno.

HOLA!!! Nuevamente… gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero que este capi valga la pequeña demora en publicarla… jejeje… gracias nuevamente y no se desesperen que el próximo capi ya estoy por publicarlo…. Besos!!! Y como siempre les ruego: _déjenme __REVIEWS!!! Please_… chauuuuuu

_Este capi esta especialmente dedicado a:_

.-Mi socia Elisa (HeRmIoNiE.g)

.-Nymphadora Tonks.

.-CrazySiriemBlack.

.-angel sin alas.

.-Lord Cridemort.

.-Kaito Seishiro.

.-Hermy Evans.

.-zafiro potter.

.-Sion-Allegra.

.-francesca85.

.-rosycarmen.

.-yellowfairy.

.-kmi-punky.

.-Lord Xolur.

.-Candi.

_Gracias por seguir leyendo…Besos…_

MarianRadcliffe


	9. El plan de Hermione

**El plan de Hermione**

En la oficina del Jefe de Aurores dos amigos se enfrentaban, en un duelo de ajedrez mágico, para matar el aburrimiento mientras esperaban de que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para salir de la oficina sin ser vistos.

-AH!!!- se quejo, Harry, viendo el tablero de juego.

-si amigo, JAKE MATE!!!- decía, Ron, entre risas mientras la figura de su Dama destrozaba al Rey de Harry.

-no puedo creer que de 10 partidas me hayas ganado 6!!!- dijo asombrado el moreno. –hiciste trampa!- acuso a su amigo, con el dedo, haciéndose el molesto.

-JA! Como OSAS hacer tal acusación!?- pregunto, Ron, haciéndose el ofendido.

-FACIL! Te aprovechas de que mis nervios me despistan!- dijo, Harry, en tono triunfante.

-pues, FÍJATE que estas muy equivocado!- dijo, el pelirrojo, serio, mirando a su amigo. –así que… con tu permiso haré…-

-NO!!!- le grito, Harry, a su amigo como si este le fuera a decir su hora de muerte.

-SI!!!- dijo, Ron, despreocupado. –haré…-

-NO, POR FAVOR!!! Sería la sexta vez y ya no aguanto mas!- decía, Harry, tapándose los oídos, con cara de dolor, rogando clemencia a su amigo.

Ron puso cara de sorpresa. –Harry… Me estas diciendo o dándome a entender de que no te gusta mi canto de victoria?- pregunto, el pelirrojo, haciéndose, nuevamente, el ofendido y mirando a su amigo con los ojos entre cerrados.

-SIIIII!!!! la ODIO, la DETESTO, me hacen sangrar los tímpanos… haces que los muertos se restrieguen y se retuerzan de dolor en sus tumbas con tu patética canción!- dijo, Harry, tomando aire, sin dejar de quitar su cara de dolencia, ni tampoco quitar sus dedos de los oídos.

-pues… ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!!!!- rió Ron, se claro la garganta y comenzó a cantar:

_Te ganeeeeee porque eres un mal juadooorrr,_

_te gane porque eres un mal jugador,_

_TE GANE PORQUE ERES UN MAL JUGADOOooOOoOORRRR!!!... _(Al pelirrojo se le salio un GALLO GRANDE)

_y nadie lo puede negarrrrr…_

_Te enfrentas a ROOOON el mejor JUGADOOORR_

_te enfrentas a RRROOOooOOONNN _(otro gallo se le escapo)

_y TU CARA APLASTOOO!!!_

Al terminar su canción, Ron, reventó a reír y Harry torció los ojos al escuchar, por sexta vez, la ridícula canción de su amigo.

-déjame decirte que si trabajas como "compositor" y "cantante", te mueres de hambre!- le dijo, el moreno, sonriendo.

-pues, creo que serías mi FAN numero UNO, Harry!- le decía, Ron, al moreno, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa.

-ja, ja, y, ja, ni lo sueñes amigo- dijo, Harry, imitando una cara de espanto y asco.

Ron transformo su cara de risa en dolor -yo creía que me apoyabas en TODO! Ya veo el BUEN y GRAN amigo que eres- dijo haciendo puchero.

-muéstrame la parte del contrato, de BUENOS y GRANDES amigos, donde dice que: "por ser tu amigo, debo apoyarte en TODO hasta el punto de quedarme SORDO!"- dijo, Harry, mientras se restregaba los oídos.

-sabes que en el fondito de tu pechito te gusta mi cancioncita!- dijo Ron, en tono cariñoso mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa y hacia ojitos.

Harry torció los ojos y bufo por el comportamiento de su amigo –sabes?... pensándolo mejor…- sonrió, de forma superior, el moreno -esa canción sería mas efectiva que los Dementotes eran en Azkaban- dijo, Harry, sonriendo con mas ganas, pero Ron frunció el seño al no entender el comentario. –claro! torturamos a los mortifagos haciéndolos escuchar tu espantosa y patética canción- Harry reventó a reír y Ron frunció mas el seño al entender a su amigo. –aunque tengo que pensarlo muy bien y con mas tiempo, no vaya hacer que también se vuelvan locos los Aurores que custodian la prisión- rió con mas ganas.

–Ja, ja, y, JA!- rió, Ron, sarcásticamente como si estuviera molesto y bajo su mirada al piso. -revancha?!- pregunto emocionado, mientras volvía a mirar al moreno.

Harry sonrió –CLARO! Pero no te dejare ganar esta vez y…- decía mientras colocaba las piezas en el tablero, pero su cara cambio repentinamente a preocupación -RON! Que hora es?- pregunto nervioso.

-son…- el pelirrojo miro su reloj de bolsillo -las 10:00pm, VAYA! Como pasa el tiempo- dijo, Ron, un poco impresionado.

-es hora de irnos- dijo, Harry, serio, mientras se levantaba de su puesto y recogía algunas cosas.

-ya regreso, voy a inspeccionar y verificar que todos ya se fueron- le dijo, Ron, a su amigo.

-no tardes- dijo, Harry, serio, mirando a su amigo.

-nunca lo hago!- se quejo, el pelirrojo, ya que se ofendió con el comentario de Harry.

-VE YA, RON!!!- le regaño el moreno.

-ok, ok…- diciendo esto, Ron, salio de la oficina. A los 10 minutos regreso.

-y?!- pregunto, Harry, nervioso y listo para partir, cuando vio a su amigo entrar.

-el lugar esta desierto y oscuro, nos podemos ir con tranquilidad- respondió, Ron, con serenidad, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-bien! me pondré la capa invisible para prevenir.- Harry tenia en sus manos la vieja capa de su padre y se la puso encima. –toma mis cosas y salgamos de aquí- le dijo a su amigo.

Ron tomo las cosas de Harry y ambos amigos se encaminaron a la salida.

–Lumos!- dijo, el pelirrojo, y de la punta de su varita salio una luz la cual ilumino el pasillo que estaba hundida en una penumbra muy oscura.

El moreno y el pelirrojo caminaron en dirección a las chimeneas.

-Harry?- pregunto, en tono muy bajito, el pelirrojo. Ya estaban al frente de una chimenea.

-dime- respondió, el moreno, en el mismo tono.

-ve tu primero- le dijo, el pelirrojo, a su amigo. –Nox!- apago la luz de la varita para que Harry se pudiera quitar la capa y entrar con mas seguridad, calma y comodidad, en la chimenea.

Harry entro en la chimenea y susurro la dirección de su casa. Ron, al ver que Harry se esfumo entre las llamas, decidió entrar, pero…

-SEÑOR WEASLEY!- lo llamo una sombra, al final del pasillo, que se acercaba a él, algo iluminada por una luz que lo seguía.

Ron no pudo reconocer a quien le pertenecí a esa voz hasta que la persona, la cual caminaba a paso apurado con su varita iluminada, estuviera a tres metros de distancia de él. –Buenas noches Sr. Mortyn- saludo, Ron, al ver que el hombre se detenía al frente de él. El Sr. Mortyn era el chofer personal de Harry. –en que puedo ayudarlo?-

-buenas noches Sr. Weasley- saludo el hombre. -disculpe la molestia, pero ha visto al Sr. Potter?, tengo mucho tiempo esperándolo- dijo el hombre, un poco preocupado, mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

Ron trago saliva con dificultad –no, no lo he visto desde hace unas cuantas horas, de seguro se ha ido a su casa-

Mortyn frunció el seño –que raro, normalmente él me comunica en caso de que no lo lleve. Esta completamente seguro de que no lo ha visto?- pregunto, nuevamente, dudando de lo que le decía el pelirrojo.

-completamente.- respondió, el pelirrojo, con tranquilidad.

-es que… me pareció escuchar al Sr. Potter hablar con usted y…- decía, el Sr. Mortyn, mientras lazaba su mirada a la chimenea vacía. –supuse que fue él el que se acaba de meter en la chimenea- luego dirigió su mirada a los papeles y cosas que Ron traía en las manos. Por un segundo, Mortyn, creyó reconocer el portafolio de su Jefe.

Ron se dio cuenta de la mira del señor Mortyn y tapo las cosas, de Harry, con su capa -pues, no era él- dijo cansado de las necedades del hombre.

-entonces quien era?- pregunto, el viejo, con mucha mas curiosidad.

A Ron se le acabo la paciencia -alguien que se llama "no le importa" y se apellida "ocúpese de lo suyo"- dijo, un poco irritado, haciendo que el Sr. Mortyn pusiera una cara entre ofendido y sombrado. –seguramente, Harry, le comunicara mañana el porque no le aviso. Discúlpeme, pero me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Sr. Mortyn que pase buenas noches.- dijo, el pelirrojo, con calma mirando al hombre a los ojos.

El Chofer frunció el seño y la comisura de sus labios, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, un poco malhumorado, del pelirrojo.

En la casa Potter, Harry, estaba nervioso dando vueltas por la sala.-donde estará?!- se preguntaba al ver que tenia mas de 5 minutos sin aparecer, Ron. Hasta que una explosión salio de la chimenea. –DONDE ESTABAS?!- pregunto, un poco molesto, a su amigo. –me tenias preocupado!-

-el CHISMOSO de tu chofer me tomo por sorpresa y me empezó hacer preguntas sobre ti!- decía, Ron, un poco irritado, mientras salía de la chimenea y se limpiaba el poco de hollín que había en su ropa. Harry comprendió inmediatamente, ya que recordó de que no le había avisado la Sr. Mortyn de que no lo fuera a buscar hoy –hasta asegurarme, de que estaba lejos de mi, no entre en la chimenea.- dijo de mal humor. –es TAN metiche que pensé que me seguiría si escuchaba que venia para tu casa. ADEMAS!!! No se como diablos escucho que hablaba contigo…- pensó un segundo. –CLARO!!! De seguro compro esas orejas extensibles que venden Fred y George…- dijo con cara de amargura.

Harry torció los ojos -Ron…-

-AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO!!!- dijo, el pelirrojo, mas amargado, al unir los lazos en su cabeza, interrumpiendo e ignorando a Harry por completo.

A Harry ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia. –Ron yo…-

–CON RAZÓN!!!- volvió a interrumpir, Ron, a su amigo. Harry estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por segunda vez en ese día, para no golpearlo –con razón ese BASTARDO se entero de mi incidente con Herms el otro día y, para mas colmo, se lo contó a todo el departamento Y…- alzo su dedo índice mientras enfatizaba la ultima letra -Herms me culpa, desde ese día, de ser "descuidado"- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono muy parecido a la voz de Hermione.

Harry se paro al frente de su amigo para ver si de esa forma obtenía la atención del pelirrojo -Ron, escúchame, yo…-

-JA! Me va a conocer el tonto ese…- pero fue inútil el intento de Harry ya que, el pelirrojo, lo interrumpió nuevamente -ya veras, Harry, como va a caer en mi mano y lo desmembrare por meterse en mis cosas y…-

-RON, CALLATE!!!- le grito, Harry, a su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos y zarandeándolo. Ron quedo algo perturbado al ver la reacción de su amigo. –YO PUSE UN HECHIZO PARA QUE ESAS… COSAS NO FUNCIONEN DENTRO DEL MINISTERIO!!!- le grito, nuevamente, para evitar que su amigo lo interrumpiera, el cual estaba pálido y tieso. Harry se relajo un poco al ver que Ron estaba, de nuevo, en la tierra. –y el incidente "entre Hermione y tu" no hubo falta que el Sr. Mortyn lo escuchara y lo regara, por el departamento, ya que tu discusión en la oficina fue tan larga y fuerte que TODOS, hasta yo que mi oficina es la ultima, lo escuchamos TODO.- Harry suspiro al ver que pudo explicar todo y soltó a su amigo.

Ron bajo la mirada y trago saliva. –oh!- fue lo primero que pudo decir. –entonces…- chasqueo la lengua. –no hay otra explicación de que…-

-que!?- lo interrumpió, Harry, de malhumor.

-de que tu chofer es un chismoso altamente calificado y de marca mayor!!!- dijo, Ron, un poco molesto. –no tiene sentido defenderlo!-

-no lo estoy defendiendo, RON! Es que no hace falta acusarlo de algo que él no hizo- dijo, Harry, en tono de reproche, mirando a su amigo el cual bajo la mirada. –se que es metiche y todo eso, pero no hace falta discutir por él en estos momentos.-

-tienes razón… pero, todavía no caigo en como sospecho de que venías conmigo- dijo, Ron, mas relajado.

-de seguro estaba muy preocupado por mi y me fue a buscar a la oficina. Me imagino que nos encontró y nos escucho murmurar, y no tardo en pensar que yo estaba contigo, ya que somos muy unidos en el trabajo- concluyo Harry.

-si, lo mas seguro fue eso, pero… eso no le quita el diploma de metiche!- concluyo, Ron, molesto, haciendo que el moreno pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-bueno, olvidemos todo- dijo, Harry, mas tranquilo para calmar a su amigo -Las chicas no han llegado- cambio el tema, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de su sala.

Ron suspiro -y… Dobby te reconoció?- pregunto, el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba y se relajaba en el sillón.

-si, el pobre piensa que fue su culpa al no cuidarme bien- dijo, Harry, sonriendo.

-como te quiere, eh?- dijo, Ron, sonriendo. –pero eso no me preocupa, un Elfo nunca va a robarte el corazón ya que lo tiene mi querida hermanita- estallo a reír, el pelirrojo, haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco. –por cierto, como sigues la operación "enamorando a la pelirroja"?- el pelirrojo puso cara picara mirando a Harry el cual ya no tenia cara de felicidad.

-vamos Ron!!! ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces…- decía, Harry, en tono melancólico y cansado. En su cara había tristeza –me he resignado de que ella YA no me quiere.- suspiro y sus ojos verdes se le aguaron.

-vamos Harry!!! Lo dices por Daniel?- le pregunto, el pelirrojo, a su amigo, el cual asintió. Ron rió. –por que crees que le dije a Ginny lo de "buscarse un hombre para que se le quite la amargura"?- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa, a Harry el cual solo se limito a encogerse de hombros –PORQUE se que ella no es feliz con Daniel- se respondió el pelirrojo y Harry sonrió de forma leve –además! él es solo un pretendiente, no es nada seguro de ella, por eso se la pasa amargada y me molesta el echo de que no sea feliz. Créeme, ella todavía gusta de ti, amigo!- concluyo, de forma relajada, el pelirroja y Harry miro a su amigo con tristeza.

-solo espero que, por lo menos, quede algo de mi en esa pelirroja- dijo, Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro del corazón.

De repente sonó la puerta. El elfo no tardo mucho en abrirla.

-OH! Buenas noches Sra. Y Srta. Weasley- saludo Dobby emocionado a Herms y Ginny.

-hola Dob! ya llegaron los chicos?- pregunto, Ginny, mientras entraba junto con su amiga y con un montón de bolsas de comida.

-si señorita! están en la sala esperándolas- dijo, Dobby, ayudando a la jóvenes a cargar las bolsas.

-podrías, por favor, servir la comida que trajimos, Dobby?- pregunto, Hermione, con gentileza. –es solo un favor, no quiero que pienses que te quiero mandar u ordenar algo, es solo si puedes y quieres porque te quiero mucho y…-

-será un placer para Dobby ayudar a la Sra. Weasley- la interrumpió, el Elfo, sonriendo.

-gracias, Dobby- dijo, la castaña, sonriéndole con cariño.

-hola chicos!- saludo, Ginny, mientras entraba a la sala.

-hola!- saludaron, los chicos, mientras se levantaban del sofá.

-como les fue con la búsqueda?- pregunto, Harry, un poco nervioso, mirando a las chicas.

-pues… tenemos malas y buenas noticias- dijo, Ginny, un poco decepcionada con lo que iba a decir. –cual quieren oír primero?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-pues… la mala primero para que la buena nos alegre- dijo, Harry, más nervioso por la cara de Ginny.

-es que… la buena no están buena- dijo, Hermione, sonriendo igual que su amiga.

-YA DIGAN!!!- estallo, Harry, siendo vencido por la angustia, los nervios y el desespero, asustando a los presentes.

-ok, ok…- dijo, Ginny, seria. –Mejor siéntense- Los chicos obedecieron. –la mala noticia es que… Herms y yo fuimos a la biblioteca, buscamos el libro, pero no vimos salivación en él.- miro a su amiga con nerviosismo.

Harry cerro los ojos al sentir que la angustia volvía a invadirlo –bien… cual es la buena?- trato de tranquilizarse y volvió a mirara a las jóvenes.

Ginny tomo aire. Ella sabía que la buena noticia era, en parte, mala también. Sobre todo para Harry que no pasaba, de ninguna forma, a Snape -La buena noticia es que…pedimos el libro prestado y fuimos con…- pero Ginny no podía decir el nombre de ese idiota.

-con…?- pregunto, Harry, mirando directamente a los ojos de Ginny la cual bajo la mirada.

-con…- Ginny trato de decir el nombre, pero era tanta la rabia que sentía, cada vez que lo pronunciaba, que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-CON QUIEN GINNY?!- pregunto, nuevamente, el moreno, histérico al ver que la pelirroja no podía decir el nombre.

-Snape- completo, Hermione, seria mirando a los presentes.

-SNAPE!!!?- preguntaron los chicos alarmados.

La pelirroja iba a responder -si, pero…-

-como se les ocurre ir con él?!- la interrumpió, Harry, molesto por las ocurrencias de las chicas.

-él ES la única persona capacitada para ayudarnos, Harry- se defendió, la castaña, molesta, al ver la actitud de Harry.

-pero… uyyyYYY!!- se quejo, Harry, rojo de la ira –ya no importa! continúen- dijo vencido y de malhumor.

La pelirroja continuo -tratamos de inventar una historia la cual se pareciera con lo mismo que te pasa a ti, pero…-

-AHORA QUE?!- pregunto, alarmado, Harry, mirando a la pelirroja.

-nos… descubrió- completo, la castaña, en tono débil.

-que QUE?!!!!- Harry se levanto de su puesto sorprendido y molesto. –SNAPE SABE LO QUE ME PASA?!!!- les preguntó a las chicas entre angustiado y súper irritado.

-que parte de "NOS DESCUBRIO" no entendiste, Potter?- le pregunto, la pelirroja, molesta.

-no estoy para juegos, Ginebra!- dijo, Harry, apretando la mandíbula de la rabia y apuntándola con el dedo. –ADEMAS!!!- grito de la histeria –que parte de "buena" tiene esta "buena noticia"!?- miro a la pelirroja la cual se cruzo de brazos con el seño bien fruncido. –yo creo que la buena noticia es la de que "no encontraron NADA EN EL ESTUPIDO LIBRO"!!!- Harry ya era controlado por la rabia.

-mira imbecil!- la pelirroja se paro al frente de Harry de forma amenazante, estaba harta del comportamiento de Harry. El moreno no movió ni un músculo, solo se limito a apretar la mandíbula y los puños para luego mirarla de forma penetrante. –no es mi culpa que seas tannnnn INFANTIL COMO PARA NO CONTROLAR TUS IMPULSOS DE IDIOTISMO Y ESTAR EN ESTAS CONDICIONES TANNN PATÉTICAS QUE TRAJERON COMO CONSECUENCIA RECURRIR A TU PEOR ENEMIGO!!!- grito, la pelirroja, fuera de control. Harry solo trago saliva sin quitarle la mirada. –no tienes el derecho a venir y regañarnos de esa forma! así que… O TE COMPORTAS O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!!!- amenazo la pelirroja.

Harry rió con ganas al escuchar el ultimátum de la pelirroja. –por favor!!! TU me estas amenazando a MI?!- le pregunto incrédulo a la pelirroja la cual había tomado un aspecto mas intimidante.

-me estas subestimando, Potter?- pregunto, la pelirroja, en tono crudo, mientras que, con un ágil y rápido movimiento, saco su varita y apuntaba a Harry.

-OoOoOH!!!... Que miedoOoO… Ginnita me hará daño- dijo, Harry, en tono infantil, mirando a Ginny la cual estaba que botaba fuego por los ojos, sin abandonar su posición de ataque, al ver la burla del moreno. –mi…mira… co…como ti…tiemblo!- Harry empezó a temblar y a comerse las uñas. –por favor!!! No me hagas REIR!!!- Harry saco su varita de la misma forma que Ginny hizo y la apunto. –mejor dicho…- dijo de forma altiva y sonriendo arrogantemente -no ME subestimes Ginnita- dijo de forma seria y mirando, penetrantemente, a Ginny.

-YA CÁLMENSE!!!- les grito, Ron, a la "parejita romántica" al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo peor.

-que me CALME?!!!- le pregunto, Harry, a su amigo, que por un momento no se acordaba que estaban con él y Hermione. –una de las personas que MENOS CONFÍO sabe mi estado y para mas colmo tu HERMANITA ME RETA A UN DUELO!!!- dijo, Harry, de forma agresiva, mirando de nuevo a la pelirroja. Ninguno de los dos dejo su posición de ataque.

-YA LOS DOS!!!- grito, Hermione, molesta, atravesándose entre ellos. –esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas y… BAJEN LA VARITAS!!!- ordeno a los chicos, pero ninguno obedeció. –QUE LAS BAJEN!!!- grito, nuevamente, y con un moviendo de su varita sentó a la pareja en el piso despojándolos de sus respectivas varitas.

Harry y Ginny se asustaron ya que no esperaban esa reacción de Hermione y mucho menos esa agresión.

Ginny se sobo el trasero al ver que cayó bruscamente al piso -Herms…-

-CÁLLATE!!!- le ordeno, la castaña, a su amiga y la pelirroja bajo la cabeza. –les pido que se calmen y abran sus mentes.- miro a la pareja la cual no se atrevían a verla -En esta situación los menos que podemos hacer es pelear por IDIOTECES!!!-

Harry se sintió discriminado -pero…-

-PERO NADA!!!- le grito, Hermione, al moreno. –sabes la gravedad de esto, Harry, y no tienes el derecho de reclamarnos a Ginny y a mi por ir en busca de ayuda a una persona a la cual le tienes rencor por orgullo…- a Hermione se le empezó a quebrar la voz. –se que fue un golpe muy duro la muerte de Dumbledore… - lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la castaña. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar ese nombre. –para todos los fue, hasta para el mismo Snape- un silencio se apodero de la habitación. –pero su muerte valió la pena para ayudarnos a vencer a Voldemortd y sus horrocruxes-

Harry sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga. –Herms yo… tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a los demás si los mortifagos saben de mi estado y…-

-AL DEMONIO CON LOS DEMÁS!!!- esta vez fue Ginny quien interrumpió a Harry, el cual bajo la mirada. –tu te has arriesgado mucho en la vida por los demás, tanto que no te importo ni un minuto morir en el intento… ya es hora de que la sociedad se arriesgue por ti, Harry- Ginny ya no sonaba molesta sino compresiva.

El moreno solo se limito a bajar la mirara y pensar todo lo que las chicas le habían dicho.

-Harry…- Hermione se arrodillo para estar al mismo nivel del moreno y lo miro a los ojos -relájate, se que no es muy buena la noticia, pero tengo planes de emergencias, solo tranquilízate- su tono de voz era cariñoso.

Harry se revolvió el cabello. –ok, ok… ya estoy relajado… dime tus planes antes que ME DE UN ATAQUE DE PÁNICO!!!- dijo desesperado.

Hermione sonrió y fue a buscar algo en su cartera. Harry aprovecho, al igual que Ginny, de levantarse del piso para luego sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

-toma- le dijo, Hermione, a Harry, mientras le entregaba un espejo.

–ese es tu plan de emergencia?... verme en un espejo?- pregunto de mala gana, Harry.

-no, Harry!- respondió, la castaña, molesta -unos de mis planes es que cambias algunos rasgos de tu rostro- dijo mirando al moreno.

-que?! No entiendo… que tiene de malo mi rostro?- pregunto, Harry, dudoso, mirando a la castaña.

Hermione rodó los ojos -por si no te has dado cuenta, todavía tienes apariencia de "Harry adulto" y por muy joven que te hagas, tendrás rasgos que te identifican- dijo, Hermione, con tranquilidad. Todos los presentes todavía no entendían. –uyyyyyy… tienes cosas que te hacen único, como; tu cicatriz, tu cabello negro y desordenado, tus ojos… son muchas cosas que te identifican como Harry Potter. Por más joven que te hagas la gente podría sospechar si te ve. Esto, que vas a hacer, es como un disfraz para evitar que la gente sospeche si te ve- término, la castaña, mientras tomaba aire.

-ok… pero… no sería mas fácil encerrarme en mi cuarto y hundirme en mi depresión y desespero hasta que consigan el remedio o que la muerte me venga a buscar?- pregunto, Harry, con desanimo en su voz y su mirada triste.

Hermione junto con su esposo y cuñada rieron. –no seas tonto, Harry- dijo, la castaña, entre risas. –es solo por precaución, además, no creo que aguantes tanto tiempo encerrado- le sonrió al moreno el cual bajo la mirada. –solo inténtalo- le rogó.

Harry se miro en el espejo y detallo su cara. –que cambio?- pregunto desanimado.

-cambia el color de cabello, ojos y trata de tapar un poco la cicatriz- le dijo, Hermione, como si nada.

-HERMS! Que crees que soy, un Metamorfomago?- pregunto, Harry, sorprendido al ver la exigencia de la castaña.

-VAMOS HARRY!!! No es tan difícil! Lección 3 de nuestro ultimo año- dijo, Hermione, sorprendida por el comentario de Harry, pero no solo el moreno la miraba como si estuviera "loca" sino su cuñada y marido también. -ok, solo cambia el color de tu cabello y ojos- dijo, la castaña, rodado los ojos, vencida.

-WOW! Que fácil- dijo con sarcasmo, Harry, mirando a la castaña con cara de obstinación. Volvió su mirada al espejo y detallo nuevamente cada parte de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y con una imagen, muy clara, de su cara en su mente, empezó a imaginar como cambiaba el color de sus ojos y de cada hebra de cabello en su cabeza. Al terminar su concentración abrió lentamente sus ojos y se miro al espejo. Sonrió al ver su resultado –que tal?- pregunto a los espectadores.

Los presentes lo miraban entre sorprendidos y sonrientes al ver como Harry pudo cambiar con facilidad. Este tenía el pelo liso color fuego y sus ojos color avellana.

-wow!- la primera en hablar fue la pelirroja que miraba sorprendía a Harry –no te reconozco!- sonrió, Ginny.

-pareces hermano mió- comento, Ron, asombrado.

-con esa intención lo hice. Se me hizo fácil al recordar el color de ojos de mi padre y el cabello de mi madre – dijo, el moreno, sonriendo.

-es… perfecto!!!- dijo, la castaña, sonriendo y detallándolo bien. –pero….-

-pero que!?- pregunto, obstinado, Harry, al ver que, Hermione, ya le encontró un defecto.

-tu cicatriz todavía se ve- dijo, Hermione, señalando la frente de Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos en busca de concertación y, al frente de los presentes, empezó a alargar su cabellera. –ahora?- pregunto, Harry, mirando a la castaña.

-pues… los largos mechones, de tu cabello, la tapan- dijo, la castaña, sonriendo. –pero…-

-QUE?!- pregunto molesto, Harry, al ver que había otro defecto que la castaña veía.

-tus gafas- dijo, tímidamente, Hermione.

-que?!... que quieres que haga con ellas?!- pregunto, asombrado, el moreno. –sin ellas no puedo ver, Hermione!-

-si, pero… la forma que tienen son las que usa "Harry Potter"- se defendió, la castaña.

Harry tomo aire, se quito las gafas y con un golpe de varita las puso mas ovaladas que circulares. –listo!, feliz, te gustan?!- pregunto, Harry, sonriendo de forma sarcástica, a la castaña, mientras se ponía sus gafas.

-si! ahora si estas perfecto!- sonrió, Hermione.

-ok…- Harry sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y volvió atener sus rasgos naturales. –ya saben que apariencia voy atener cuando tenga que ocultarme.- dijo mientras agarraba sus gafas, nuevamente, y las transformaba en su forma original.

-que… que haces?!!!- pregunto, Hermione, al ver a Harry con su apariencia natural.

–es solo un disfraz, Hermione, y lo usare cuando sea necesario- se defendió, Harry, mirando a la castaña.

-pero... ok, no discutiré contigo.- se dio por vencida, Hermione, con cara de reproche.

-disculpen, pero, ya esta lista la comida que trajeron las damas- anuncio, Dobby, desde la puerta de la sala.

-Comida, por fin!!!- dijo, Ron, con tono de alegría.

Todos fueron a la mesa. Harry, caballerosamente, arrimo la silla para que Ginny se pudiera sentar.

-gracias- agradeció, sonrojada, la pelirroja. Harry solo le dedico una linda y bella sonrisa.

La pelea que tuvo antes, "la parejita", quedo atrás y no había rencor entre ellos. Hermione y Ron sonrieron al ver el comportamiento de "los tortolitos". Cuando la comida ya estaba por terminar, Hermione, recordó otro punto importante.

-Harry! se me olvido decirte; Ginny se va a quedar en tu casa hasta que te recuperes- soltó, sin nada en al lengua, la castaña.

Harry, que en ese momento estaba tragando parte de su comida, casi se asfixia al escuchar semejante noticia. –que… que?- pregunto, entre sorprendido y asfixiado, mientras tosía y se daba golpes en el pecho.

Ginny se limito a sonrojarse. Ron, el cual estaba de espectador, rió por el comportamiento de su hermana y amigo.

-Ginny se va ha quedar contigo hasta que te recuperes- repitió, Hermione, de forma despreocupada, mirando a Harry.

Harry se sonrojo al máximo al procesar bien la información -pero… Dobby…-

-Dobby podrá ayudarte en algunas cosas, pero Ginny te puede ser útil en otras.- lo interrumpió, la castaña, con tranquilidad.

Harry miro, sonrojado, a Ginny y esta volteo su cara para que el moreno no se diera cuenta de lo roja que estaba.

Harry, al ver el comportamiento de la pelirroja, temió lo peor -no creo que lo desee ell…- el moreno tosió al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta -no creo que sea necesario, Dobby es útil en todo!- corrigió, en ultimo momento, lo que iba a decir. En la voz del moreno se podía notar nerviosismo y en su mirada, aunque trato de disimular cosa que fue inútil, se podía ver temor.

-no seas un explotaelfos, Harry!- regaño, la castaña, al moreno. –Ginny puede cuidarte cuando Dobby esté ocupado!!!- lo miro a los ojos.

Harry bajo la mirada. –esta bien, solo si ella esta dispuesta- dijo en tono temeroso.

Ginny se sonrojo más. –sss…si, estoy dispuesta- dijo con la garganta seca y el corazón a toda marcha.

-pues, en ese caso, a partir de hoy, Ginny se queda contigo!- dijo, Hermione, sonriendo.

-HOY!!!?- pregunto "la parejita" alarmados. Ron rió con más ganas y Hermione se sobresalto por el grito de la pareja. Ginny sabia lo de quedarse, pero no sabia que iba hacer tan pronto. Y si Harry estaba nervioso por saber que "su pelirroja" se iba a quedar con él, ahora estaba que se desmayaba al enterarse de la fecha de inicio de la estadía de ella.

-claro que desd… RON, CALLATE!!!, no te rías!- regaño, la castaña, al ver que las risas de Ron no la dejaban hablar. El pelirrojo hizo señas con las manos en símbolo de "ya me calmo", se levanto de su puesto y se fue a reír en la sala. Cuando la castaña vio que su esposo se alejo con sus carcajadas, prosiguió –como decía… claro que desde HOY! no se sabe que rumbo tenga tu estado, Harry, y mientras tengamos mayor precaución todo será mejor- dijo, la castaña, seria mirando a los chicos.

-y tú que harás?- le pregunto, Harry, a Hermione. Este estaba en una pelea interna de sentimientos ya que sentía algo entre emoción, alegría, miedo y nerviosismo, al pensar que pasaría noches y días con su pelirroja favorita.

-a partir de mañana comenzare, con el profesor Snape, tu antídoto.- dijo, Hermione, mirando a Harry.

-ok- contesto, el moreno, tímidamente.

-bien!… entonces… Ginny, aceptas quedarte desde hoy con Harry, sin importar las consecuencias?- pregunto, la castaña, seria, pero sonriendo internamente.

Ginny se coloro y miro a Harry –acepto- dijo, en tono muy bajito, mirando embobada a Harry.

-eh?- pregunto, la castaña, al no entender a su amiga.

-QUE DIGO!... si… si… no tengo problema- dijo, la pelirroja, alterada y mas sonrojada. Por un momento se vio en el altar con Harry. **Tonta, que TONTA ERES!!!** Se regaño mientras tomaba un vaso con agua para refrescar el calor del rostro y disimular su error. **Espero que él no me haya escuchado** rogó en sus pensamientos.Hermione sonrió al ver lo torpe que era su amiga cuando se trataba de Harry.

-y tu Harry?- le pregunto, la castaña, al moreno.

Harry no estaba, precisamente, en la mesa en esos momentos, sino estaba con la mirada fija, en su comida, mientras asía muecas al revisar una lista mental:

**25- Decirle a Dobby que le prepare los platillos, de comida, que a ella mas le gustan. De esa forma se levantara de buen humor y me tratara con cariño el resto del día y…. uyyyy… tranquilo, Harry, sigue pensado…. Averrrr…. **Pensaba emocionado.

**26- Usar la colonia que me regalo en navidad. Siempre me gusto esa fragancia, ADEMAS!!! De esta forma sabrá que aprecio lo que me regala. **

**27- buscar….**

-HARRYYYY!!!- grito a todo pulmón, Hermione, al ver que en el octavo intento, Harry, no respondía. Ginny se alivio al ver que, Harry, no se dio cuenta de lo que ella había dicho anteriormente.

-QUE HERMIONE, que, que?!!!- Harry salio de sus pensamientos, asustado, por le grito de su amiga. Desde la sala se escucho unas carcajadas provenientes de Ron, el cual imagina la situación en el comedor al escuchar los gritos de su mujer y la respuesta de Harry.

-te preguntaba que; si tienes algún problema de que Ginny se quede partir de hoy?- pregunto con calma.

-no, ningún problema… le diré a Dobby que acomode el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo, Harry, tratando de ocultar su felicidad extrema. –DOBBY!- llamo a su elfo.

-dígame, señor!- apareció el Elfo, sonriente, de la nada.

-podrías preparar la habitación de huéspedes para Ginny?- le pregunto, en tono gentil, Harry.

Dobby sonrió más. –claro señor! en este mismo momentos, Dobby, lo hará!- respondió emocionado.

-gracias, Dobby- le agradeció, Harry, y el Elfo desapareció de la nada.

-pero, y mi ropa?- pregunto, Ginny, nerviosa. El solo pensar que estaría, todo los días a todas horas, con su amado, la ponía con la adrenalina a toda marcha.

**Por mi solo quédate con la piel de prenda** pensó, Harry, sonriendo para sus adentros. En su mirada se podía ver una chispa de picardía.

-yo te la mando mañana, mientras, Harry, te puede prestar algo para dormir- dijo, la castaña, sonriendo para ella, al ver la cara de Ginny. –o tienes algún problema, Harry?- le pregunto al moreno.

-NO!- grito sin querer, Harry, al dejarse llevar por la emoción, asustando a la chicas -No, no… jejeje, para nada… jejejeje… yo buscare algo para que duermas- le sonrió con nerviosismo a Ginny.

-prefecto! en ese caso nos vamos.- dijo, Hermione, sonriendo. Ron al ver que pudo controlar su risa, regreso a la habitación.

-solo les pido algo- les dijo, Harry, a Ron y Hermione, los cuales prestaron atención. –quiero que me manden lechuzas notificándome cada movimiento del cuartel o me llamen por Red Flu para saber. No habrá ninguna decisión o movimiento de los Aurores sin ser aprobada por mí. Esta claro?- pregunto con autoridad, Harry, a Hermione y a Ron.

-tranquilo, Jefe- dijo, Hermione, sonriéndole.

-cuenta conmigo!- dijo, Ron, sonriendo igual que su chica.

-si alguien les pregunta el porque de mi ausencia, ustedes le dirán que estoy ocupado en otro caso y tengo a Ginny como mi asistente ya que Alise esta de permiso.- dijo, seriamente, Harry.

-no te preocupes. Tanto Ron como yo te cubriremos la espalda- dijo, Hermione, y Ron asintió.

-perfecto, gracias- Harry sonrió aliviado. –Yo le mandare una carta al Sr. Mortyn informándole de que le mandare un mensaje cuando necesite de sus servicios-

-Ok. Disculpa la mala educación de irnos después de la comida, pero mañana va hacer un ida agitado para todos – se disculpo, la castaña, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-tranquilos… gracias por todo chicos!- dijo, Harry, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y acompañaba a la pareja a la salida.

-tranquilo, veras que todo se va a resolver- dijo, Ron, mientras estrechaba la mano del moreno. –y Ginny…- Ron miro a su pelirroja hermana mientras se aclaraba la garganta. –pórtate bien con Harry- dijo con seriedad y con la voz extremadamente gruesa.

Ginny rodó los ojos. –tranquilo, no lo matare sino me provoca- dijo con sarcasmo.

-tu sabes BIEN a lo que me refiero hermanita.- dijo, Ron, serio y mirando a Ginny la cual se sonrojo como un tomate. Ron sonrió al ver que su hermana capto el mensaje. –nos vemos amigo- se despidió de Harry.

-nos vemos- dijo, Hermione, mientras abraza a la pelirroja. –aprovecha el tiempo y el momento, no lo arruines. Mañana hablamos- le dijo, a Ginny, en susurros.

Ginny suspiro -adiós Herms- le dijo mientras se despegaba de su amiga.

Hermione rió. –Adiós Harry- se despidió del moreno con un beso.

-adiós amigos- se despidió, Harry, sonriendo.

(N/A: que despedida tan larga :-S)

Cuando Harry, vio que sus amigos se perdieron de vista, cerró la puerta y tanto él como Ginny sintieron una atmósfera muy densa. Se quedaron de pie, uno al frente del otro mirándose en silencio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA gente!!! Volví de mi larga y triste estadía en la prisión que se llama Universidad… jejejeje… lamento MUCHO la demora, en verdad, pero este semestre (que POR FIN finalice) se puso más rudo que los anteriores…

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta divertida historia y me han dejado Reviews, en verdad estoy muy agradecida, y espero que este capitulo valga la demora. Se que el capitulo anterior fue corto y lo lamento mucho.

El próximo ya lo estoy trabajando… si, si, si, SI!!!, lo se!!! Se que digo lo mismo en cada capi y me tardo IGUAL, pero, entiéndame (hago puchero) por favor :'-( (me arrodillo) soy una simple chica que esta bajo el dominio de las tareas y la universidad!!! (Empiezo a llorar)... PERO!!! (me limpio las lagrimas y muestro una de mis mejores sonrisas) Lo bueno es que termine el semestre y podré dedicarme a mis historias (ruego de que no se me dañe la compu :-( )…

Que va a pasar en el proximo capi? puesss habrá mucho de Ginny y un Harry, digamos… mas peque…. Jajajaja (risa de diabólica) que mala soyyy…

Ah! por cierto… déjenme Reviews por fissssss…. Gracias :-D !!!

Se me cuidan, Besos!!!

Bye


	10. Entonces… Que vamos hacer?

**Entonces… Que vamos hacer?**

Harry podía oír como su corazón pedía a gritos salir. –eh… pues… solos… jejeje…- dijo nervioso.

Ginny se sonrojo -si… solos- sonrió con nerviosismo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa -eh… pues… avísame cuando te vayas a desvestir- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Que?!- pregunto Ginny entre sorprendida y sonrojada.

-DIGO!... jejeje… avísame cuando te vayas a "cambiar" para prestarte una prenda de dormir- corrigió de forma apresurada el moreno. **Que tonto eres** se regaño.

-oh!... jejeje… ok…- sonrió la pelirroja. –solo dime donde voy a dormir y me la traes-

**En mi cuarto!** Se dijo Harry. –pues… sígueme, te mostrarte tu habitación-

Ginny sonrió y siguió a su amado. Harry guió a Ginny a una habitación que estaba al frente de la de él en el piso superior. Al entrar Ginny pudo ver que era una habitación muy bonita; Tenía una cama matrimonial con dosel color azul cielo, sabanas blancas, las paredes pintadas de un color turquesa que hacia juego con la cama, una armario enorme, un espejo de cuerpo completo, un baño privado, y una ventana con una estupenda vista.

-vaya!!! Si esta es el habitación de huéspedes como será la tuya?- dijo asombrada la pelirroja mientras miraba todo con detalle.

**Cuando quieras la conoces** pensó el moreno sonriendo. –pues, es como yo- dijo sonriente el ojiverde.

**Debe ser linda, espectacular, hermosa y acogedora **Ginny describía la habitación de Harry en su mente_._ –que presumido eres- dijo sonriendo y ganándose otra espectacular sonrisa de Harry.

-ya vuelvo- dijo el moreno y salió de la habitación. Cuando volvió le entrego una prenda a la pelirroja. –espero que te guste-

Ginny extendió la prenda y vio que era un precioso camisón color blanco. –de alguna chica especial?- pregunto tratando de no demostrar celos.

-pues si… le pertenecía a la mujer de mi vida- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se recostaba del marco de la puerta.

Ginny bajo la mirada -oh!- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que la tristeza mesclada con la melancolía no le permitía mas.

Harry sonrió al ver como Ginny cambiaba su cara a tristeza. –Era de mi madre-

-OH!... pues… será un honor usarla!- dijo Ginny mirado a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, esta sentía que una pena y vergüenza enorme la invadían **Que tonta eres, como vas a pensar mal de este Bombon**.

-pero si quieres te presto alguna prenda intima de las chicas que se han quedado…. No sé como hacerlas entender que no las voy a volver a llamar para que vengan a buscar las pantis y sujetadores que me dejan de recuerdo- sonrió Harry como si fuera algo normal.

Ginny estaba estática con sus ojos bien abiertos. Esta sentía que los celos, la depresión y la rabia no la dejaban moverse. –yo… eh… pues…-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- estallo a reír el moreno al ver a Ginny pálida y nerviosa. –es mentira!- Ginny sintió que un alivio la penetraba. –las chicas se llevan todo lo suyo- dijo con despreocupación.

Ginny se puso roja. –pues… creo que eso no me debería de importar- dijo en tono serio, ahora estaba más molesta que antes.

Harry sonrió al ver que la joven estaba celosa. –estas molesta?- pregunto haciéndose el "ingenuo" **Me encanta verte molesta**.

**CLARO IDOTA!!!** Le grito la pelirroja en pensamientos -no, no, solo que… no deberías contar tus aventuras con otras personas… eso es ser poco hombre y falta de respeto hacia las otras chicas- dijo en tono molesto la pelirroja mirando al ojiverde. –por favor retírate para poder irme a dormir-

Harry sonrió. –ok… descansa- y lanzándole un beso se retiro de la habitaron.

**UYYYYYYYYY!!!!** En su mente Ginny grito molesta mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Harry se acostó en su cama sonriendo. –me matas pelirroja- dijo mirando al techo.

Ambos se hundieron en un sueño profundo. Ginny soñaba que quemaba todas la pantis y sujetadores de las chicas que han tocado a Harry, esta reía descontrolada mientras veía como las prendas intimas se volvían cenizas. Mientras en la otra habitación Harry soñaba con los besos de Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente un… -NOOOOO!!!- grito invadió la casa de Harry.

Ginny sonrío entre sueños al escuchar el grito –Harry… mmmm…- dijo dormida mientras una risa se escapaba de su boca. Pero… -HARRY!!!- se despertó mientras se sentaba de golpe entre nerviosa y alterada. Su subconsciente analizo bien el grito y dedujo que algo malo le ocurría a su chico. –YA VOY MI CIELO!!!- grito Corriendo a la habitación del moreno. Abrió la puerta y...

-AHHHHHH!!!!- un grito de "niñito" salió de la garganta de Harry al ver que la pelirroja entraba.

-HARRY!!!- grito Ginny horrorizada al ver a su chico.

-GINNY!!!- grito él pobre chico, mirando a la pelirroja, este estaba parado al frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, agarrando con las manos su Boxer que le quedaba extremadamente flojo. Harry ya no tenía la apariencia de un joven atleta sino tenia apariencia de un niño flaco de 11 años. –no se va detener verdad?- pregunto asustado.

–yo… yo no se- respondió nerviosa la pelirroja -Harry… oh, Merlin!… eh… tranquilo… no te alteres… no te ves tan mal.- trato de animarlo.

-MIRAME!!!!- grito Harry fuera de control. –YA NO PAREZCO HOMBRE!!! Parezco un pálido, flacucho, débil e inútil gusanito- dijo en tono lastimado mientras se acostaba en la cama y se tapaba completamente con las sabanas.

Ginny se le encogió el corazón al ver que, por culpa de ella, Harry estaba en esas condiciones. –Harry… tranquilo… yo…- pero la angustia se empezó a colar por sus huesos provocando en ella un llanto profundo. –lo…sientooooo- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se escondía entre sus manos y lloraba descontrolada.

Harry se angustio al escuchar el llanto de lapelirroja –tranquila Ginny…- se levanto de la cama fue hasta donde estaba la pelirroja y la abrazo. Harry odiaba ver a su pelirroja sufrir. Para él su condición no importaba en ese momento, ya que su principal meta es hacer feliz a su chica. –no lo hiciste apropósito. Tranquila todo se va a resolver.-

Ginny se restregó los ojos -eso ultimo debería decírtelo yo- dijo sin dejar de llorar.

Harry la abrazo con más fuerza. –por favor… necesito de tu positivismo, sino, me vas a hundir en depresión.- dijo en tono preocupado sin dejarla de abrazar.

Ginny analizo lo que dijo su chico –tienes razón!- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas. –en estos momentos uno no se puede lamentar, hay que buscar soluciones y ya se está trabajando en eso.- le dedico una sonrisa al moreno.

Harry sonrió y parándose en puntillas le dio un beso en el cachete –gracias-

Ginny abrazo al moreno el cual correspondió nuevamente el abrazo. -nunca te dejare solo.- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba a sus verdes ojos.

Harry dio un gran suspiro **eso espero** pensó con mariposas en el estomago. -bien, tengo hambre- se separado de la pelirroja y corrió a la puerta, pero antes de salir una gran carcajada proveniente de la pelirroja lo detuvo y lo extraño. –de que te ríes?- pregunto sin comprender volteándose a la pelirroja.

Pero Ginny se tapo los ojos y rió con más ganas. –HARRYYYY!!!!- dijo sin parar de reír.

-me puedes decir que es tan gracioso?- dijo el moreno, obstinado, poniendo las manos en jarra. No comprendía la actitud de la pelirroja.

-tienes… por el piso…. los… los…- pero Ginny no podía hablar porque la risa no la dejaba.

-LOS QUE?!!!- grito de malhumor Harry.

-LOS CALZONES!!!- dijo al fin la pelirroja señalando a Harry bajo su cintura.

-QUE?!- Harry palideció y miro rápidamente al piso y pudo notar de forma inmediata que sus Boxers estaban en sus tobillos y no en su cintura. –MERLIN!!!- dijo angustiado mientras se subía su ropa interior con rapidez. El pobre ya no estaba pálido sino rojo de vergüenza. –mejor me cambio- diciendo esto se metió corriendo a su baño.

Ginny quien se estaba secando las lagrimas de la risa, se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar se encontró a Dobby preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días señorita- dijo Dobby entusiasmado al verla entrar.

-buenos días Dob- saludo la pelirroja. –Mmm… huele muy bien- dijo al sentir el rico aroma de los huevos recién hechos, los panecillos calientes, la gran torre de panquecas y al café recién colado.

-oh! Gracias señorita- dijo el elfo sonriendo de alegría.

-DOBBY!!!- se oyó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba.

Dobby se alarmo al escuchar que Harry lo llamaba. –Sírvase lo que guste señorita, ya vuelvo- diciendo esto el elfo desapareció tras unos chasquidos de dedos.

Ginny sonrió y se dedico a servirse un poco de café para comenzar. Después de unos 5 minutos Harry bajo al comedor. Este había llamado a Dobby para que le encogiera un pijama para poder bajar a comer. Ginny se había puesto a leer las noticias y al ver al moreno, esta se escondió tras las hojas del periódico para poder ocultar su sonrisa y tratar de reprimir una risita la cual se le estaba escapando.

Harry pudo escuchar la risita y se sonrojo. -te agradecería que no te rieras- dijo Harry mientras se servía la comida. Este no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

Ginny no baja el periódico -tranquilo… no es nada del otro mundo lo que… vi- pero la risa la estaba venciendo.

Harry se estaba colorando y malhumorando más. –lo digo en serio… es suficientemente humillante para un hombre de mi edad verse… verse de esta forma-

-pero… es que…NO PUEDO EVITARLO!- y reventó a reír la pelirroja dejando a un lado el periódico.

Harry puso cara de obstinación. –no crees que ya disfrutaste suficiente?-

-NO!!!- rió con más ganas la pelirroja. Harry chasqueo con la lengua. –es que… JAJAJAJAJA… es que… JAJAJAJA… todo fue tan cómico!… JAJAJA... tu… tu… tu cara… la… la… la forma en que recogiste tu boxer… y tu inocencia al no darte cuenta de lo que me reía, fue lo mejor- Ginny trataba de calmarse. –te veías tan inofensivo!-

-BASTA GINNY!!!- grito Harry cansado de las burlas de la pelirroja.

-ok… ya dejare la burla- dijo Ginny aclarándose la garganta. Harry bufo y comenzó a comer su desayuno. –no puedo negar que me haces recodar la época cuando yo…- pero la pelirroja se tapo la boca de forma inmediata al ver que estaba pensado en voz alta.

-termina- le ordeno el moreno con una ceja alzada mirándola a los ojos.

-yo… yo…- ahora era Ginny la que estaba colorada, no sabía que decir de la pena. –yo no dije nada solo…-

-dime!- interrumpió Harry sonriendo para sus adentros sin cambiar la cara de serio. –que época te recuerdo con mi actual apariencia?-

Ginny se sonrojo mas al ver que Harry escucho con claridad lo que ella dijo. **Cuando yo me enamore de ti** pensó con un nudo en el estomago –pues… la época cuando… cuando yo… yo… pues…- tartamudeaba la chica.

-DILO!- exigió el moreno.

-CUANDO YO TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ!!!- grito Ginny roja como un tomate mientras se tapaba la cara.

Harry sonrió con más alegría para si mismo. –ah, ok.- dijo con naturalidad y volvió a comer.

Ginny se destapo la cara y con perfil de extrema vergüenza trato de comer un bocado para distraerse. **Como se te ocurre decir eso… acaso no tienes CEREBRO?!!!** Se regañaba Ginny.

-por cierto…- la interrumpió Harry con cara de duda. –no es esa la época donde te obsesionaste conmigo?- pregunto con naturalidad.

Ginny sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. –pues… no recuerdo bien- dijo la pelirroja seria sin míralo a la cara. Esta tenía ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse bajo la cama y no salir más nunca.

Harry dejo ver su sonrisa maléfica. –yo si lo recuerdo, tu hermano me dijo que en su primer verano te la pasabas hablando de mi y que no veías la hora de comenzar tu primer año de clases para encontrarte conmigo- sonrió más todavía. –y cuando llegue a tu casa dabas grititos de nervios y se te caían todo de las manos cuando me veías.-

Ginny estaba tan colorada que su cabello quedaba opaco al lado de su cara, esta trataba de comer pero se le había cortado el apetito. De repente Harry reventó a reír. Ginny se extraño. –de que te ríes?- pregunto nerviosa tratando de no sonar preocupada.

-del… del…- pero la risa no lo dejaba. –te acuerdas del poema que me enviaste cuando yo estaba en segundo y tú en primero?- rió con más ganas.

-eh… pues…si- dijo Ginny en tono delicado y seria. –que tiene de cómico?-

-pues… JAJAJAJA… lo que escribiste… jajaja… lástima… lástima que no recuerdo bien lo que decía tu poema- Harry tomo aire y se seco las lágrimas.

Ginny suspiro aliviada **Me alegro de que no se acuerde, era un poema horrible, infantil, poco profesional y…**

-ME HE ACORDADO!!!- estallo Harry sonriendo.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos. –es… es… es imposible!!! Eso sucedió hace 13 años, no te puedes acordar- trato de no sonar angustiada ni nerviosa, y lucho por sonreír tranquila, pero lo que le salió fue una mueca algo rara.

-CLARO que me acuerdo…- Harry se aclaro la garganta y, con un tono de voz dulce y con la mirada soñadora, empezó a recitar:

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Al terminar de recitar, Harry rió con todas las ganas del mundo, mientras que Ginny estaba atónita al escuchar su poema después de tanto tiempo.

-no te rías… era solo una niña sin conciencia y con poca cordura, no sabía lo que hacía en esa época- Ginny tenía su semblante serio pero roja.

Harry sonrió. –vamos Ginny! Admite que te salió del corazón ese poema- y volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-BASTA HARRY!- ahora era Ginny la que estaba molesta por las burlas.

-pero… es que fue tannnnnnn ¡CUCHI! De tu parte- Harry puso un buen énfasis en la palabra "cuchi" haciendo que Ginny torciera los ojos y tensara la mandíbula **JAKE MATE!** Pensó Harry victorioso al ver que pudo hacer molestar a la joven **Se te ve tan linda la naricita cuando te enfadas** Suspiro para sus adentros.

–no sé como DEMONIOS te acuerdas de ese ESTUPIDO poema.- dijo Ginny mientras miraba sus panquecas.

-pues, recuerdo las cosas que me agradan- contesto Harry todavía sonriendo. Ginny se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras sin dejar de mirar su plato. –Ginny?- la llamo.

-que?- contesto Ginny seria mirándolo a la cara nuevamente. Esta se extraño al ver que el moreno estaba serio y sumamente rojo.

-pues… ahora que lo pienso bien… se que no te demostré nada en ese momento ni te dije nada al respecto, pero… ahora que somos adultos y que hemos superado nuestros desacuerdos… pues… gracias… ninguna chica me había dado un gesto tan lindo como ese- Harry sonrió de forma inocente.

Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry ya no tenía ni la cara y voz de burla, sino que estaba siendo sincero. Sus ojos color fuego se le aguaron **No sabes cuánto desee en ese momento esas palabras tuyas** pensó suspirando. –pues…- se aclaro la garganta. –de nada- dijo sonriendo tratando de controlar sus lagrimas de felicidad.

-disculpa si mi reacción en ese momento fue… todo lo contrario a lo que imaginabas… es que… fuiste la primera en darme ese detalle y… no supe manejarlo- dijo Harry en tono triste mientras bajaba la mirada.

-tranquilo, yo… yo tampoco sabía como reaccionar contigo, ambos éramos unos niños. Ninguno tuvo culpa- dijo Giny sonriendo mirando al moreno. **No puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo** se dijo contenta la pelirroja **BASTA GINEBRA!!!** Se regaño **Pero… es que NO PUEDO!!! Me** **esta cautivando son sus lindo ojos verdes, su pelo negro, su rostro de niño bueno, sus… sus… sus labios que provocan morderlos y sus… y sus… **pero ella misma se interrumpió** BASTA!!!... no caigas en sus encantos!!! **Se volvió a regañar.

Harry sonrió al verla tan pensativa –lastima que el Enano que le diste el recado de mi carta era un antisocial sin escrúpulos.-

Ginny salió de sus pensamientos –ah?... si… jejeje… creo que no supe elegir mi cupido- ambos rieron.

-si! hasta que no me tumbo al piso y se sentó en mis tobillos para escuchar tu poema, no me dejo en paz.- dijo Harry riendo.

Ginny rió al recordar. –si, creo que se tomo muy enserio lo de "hasta que no lo escuche no lo sueltes!"- ambos volvieron a reír.

-pues, no te defraudo- Harry sonrió y Ginny rió.

Ambos continuaron su desayuno entre risas al recordar muchas cosas de su época de estudiantes. Cuando terminaron su desayuno ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala con el periódico que estaba leyendo antiguamente Ginny -que vas hacer ahora?- pregunto Harry a la pelirroja.

-iba a ducharme, pero recordé que no tengo ropa que ponerme- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en otro sillón cerca. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de forma picara y dejar escapar un suspiro. –por que, que tienes pensado hacer?- pregunto al moreno.

**Fantasear contigo** pensó pícaramente el moreno -pues… en realidad… nada, me voy a bañar y luego dedicarme a unos informes que traje del trabajo.-

-tu no te diviertes, verdad?- pregunto Ginny en tono de fastidio.

Harry frunció el seño. –por que me lo preguntas?-

-Harry!!! Si yo fuera tu aprovecharía el tiempo para relajarme y despejar mi mente- dijo la pelirroja.

-no puedo Ginny!… cada vez que paso al frente de un espejo o me duele la cabeza, recuerdo mi "situación" y me estreso… por eso traje los informes, para distraerme- dijo de mal humor el moreno.

Ginny torció los ojos –ok… en ese caso… que haré yo en todo el día?- pregunto con cara de niña.

-pues… lo que harías en tu casa… leer, mirar el jardín, cosas de chicas- contesto Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-WOW! Que divertido!!!- dijo en tono sarcástico la pelirroja.

-me encanta lo positiva que eres!- contesto Harry siguiéndole el juego mientras sonreía.

-No es justo Harry!- Se cruzo de brazos Ginny con cara de amargura.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco en símbolo de obstinación –Ginny, no me hables de lo que es JUSTO en este momento, si? Créeme no voy a tener la paciencia suficiente para tolerarlo- dijo mientras agarraba se dedicaba a empezar a leer el periódico.

Ginny bufo mientras veía como el ojiverde la ignoraba. –Harryyyyyy!- dijo en tono chillón y malcriado.

-queeeeeeeee???- la imito Harry en tono agudo con el fin de burlase de la voz de Ginny. Este no despegaba sus ojos del periódico.

-uyyyyyyy!!!! Mírame- dijo Ginny enfurecida y le arranco de las manos de Harry el periódico, para captar su atención.

-OYEEEE!- dijo Harry molesto mientras la miraba.

-Dime qué QUE HAGO???!!!!- dijo en tono altanero Ginny mientras lo miraba los ojos.

**Si por mi fuera te hiciera besarme hasta que el tiempo se detuviera** pensó el moreno mientras reprimía un suspiro, pero se le ocurrió una tarea especial para la pelirroja. –sabes hacer tortas?- dijo en tono serio.

-que?- Pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.

-que si sabes hacer TOR-TAS?- repitió Harry en tono obstinado.

-pues… si… en lo que cabe… si, si se- dijo Ginny aun confundida.

Harry suspiro nuevamente -pues, quiero que me hagas mi torta favorita y hasta que no quede como a MI me GUSTA pues la repetirás hasta que a MI me GUSTE- le sonrió de forma sarcástica a la pelirroja.

Ginny arrugo el seño con interrogación –quieres que te haga un "sacher de chocolate"?- pregunto incrédula.

-que bien, hasta te sabes mi torta favorita!- dijo el moreno en tono sorprendido y burlón.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar el suelo **Estúpido** musito en sus pensamiento molesta.

-Pues SI quiero que me hagas un sacher de chocolate perfecto, de lo contrario lo repetirás hasta que aprendas, o mejor dicho, hasta que me guste!- dijo sonriendo y en tono despreocupado el ojiverde.

Ginny se levanto del sillón sin quitarle la mirada al ojiverde -eso es todo?, hacer tu estúpida torta?- dijo Ginny mirándolo seria y con los brazos cruzados. –aja, después que haré?-

Harry sonrió maléficamente –mi quera Ginny, ahí si no me conoces- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y soltaba una corta risa –soy muyyyyy exigente con esa torta, solo Dobby sabe hacerla, y créeme, tardo mucho en hacerla a mi gusto-

-pues, seré la excepción- dijo Ginny desafiante.

Harry se paro al frente de ella. –eso espero, ya que no quiero que me dañes mi único juego de repostería o PEOR el horno-

-si eres GAFO!- dijo molesta Ginny, pero una idea le vino a la mente. –hagámoslo más interesante, si en menos de 4 tortas, porque según TU tardare mucho en saber como hacerla, la hago a la perfección o mejor dicho a TU gusto me concederás lo que yo quiera- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry rio por la ocurrencia de la pelirroja -oh! Quieres apostar, pues está bien… aplico lo mismo, o sea, si pierdes harás lo que yo te pida.-

-es un trato- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ginny y Harry cerraron su pacto con un apretón de manos. Harry aprovecho que tenía agarrada a la pelirroja y de un jalón la pego a su cuerpo. Ginny no pudo evitar sorprenderse y aguantar gemido.

-no se vale pedirle ayuda a Dobby- le dijo el ojiverde sin dejar que se le escapara.

-o…ok- dijo intimidada Ginny al sentirlo tan cerca. **No importa lo joven que luzcas sigues creando en mi esa electricidad tan profunda que me paraliza **pensó mientras tragaba saliva.

-bien… entonces, quedamos así- dijo Harry mientras la soltaba y se dirigía a las escaleras. –me voy a dar un baño para luego darle con todo a esos informes-

Ginny se limito a seguirlo con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, se agarro el pecho con fuerza, como si quisiera tocarse el corazón, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba con angustia **tienes que ser fuerte Ginebra weasley… no flaquees**.

* * *

Como les va!!!! Sisisisisi, tienen todo el derecho de molestarse conmigo. Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero mi vida a tomados giros repentinos y muy rápidos, ahora estoy más estable y con tiempo para dedicarme a las historias…

Espero que les guste este Cap. Pronto vendrá el otro…

BESOS!!!!


End file.
